A blast from the past
by JBGilroy
Summary: Thirty years after the events of Phantom Planet, Danny has to deal with his job, family and ghosts. However when there's an attack on Casper High for the first time in fourteen years... could something more sinister be happening. Join Danny as he fights to protect his daughter and family and friends from an old enemy. (rating T just to be on the safe side)
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is more of a prologue to catch readers up on how life has treated some of the characters in Danny Phantom. However this doesn't mean that they will all feature, but most will.**

 **Anyway, I wanted this kind of thing to happen in the show and I wanted to write another fanfic so… here it is. Let me know what you think of it.**

 **And by the way I not own Danny Phantom.**

Amity Park was bustling as usual. It was a huge tourist attraction what with being the home of Danny Phantom and the sightings of so many ghosts on an almost daily occurrence. It had been almost thirty years since the crisis of the Diastaroid and Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom had been revealed to be the same person. This had caused a lot of changes in Amity Park. Vlad Masters, another half human, half ghost hybrid, had been banished and Tucker Foley had been made the mayor. Although this only lasted until the next election as people weren't comfortable with a sixteen year old mayor. The Fenton family were given the duty to keep invading ghosts at bay. Sam Manson and Danny started dating.

However there were other changes also. Valerie Gray learned the truth about Danny. She had considered him her arch enemy until she found out who he truly was. She took a little time to come to terms with the revelations but once she did, she joined the Fentons in protecting Amity Park. When Jack and Maddie Fenton were forced to retire due to getting older, Valerie took over their role.

Amity Park was the foremost in ghost detection and protection. The school, city hall and hospital all had ghost shields installed, as well as Fenton works of course. There were Fenton Thermos' in most buildings in case of a ghost sighting and there was an emergency number to Fenton works to call if a ghost attacked.

Jazz, aka Jasmine Fenton, went to college and became a world renowned expert in psychology particularly when it came to ghost envy. She married a guy she met at college, Neil Geffreys. She lived in Amity Park and opened her own practice and had a son called Timmy.

Tucker and Valerie grew closer together and also got married. They had twin girls, Kalie and Frankie. Tucker was later employed by Valerie's father, Damon. Tucker revolutionised his security systems, particularly when it came to hacking and ghosts, having had plenty of experience in both.

Paulina Sanchez had a slight mental breakdown when she learned the truth about Danny. She had had an obsessive crush on Danny Phantom and had been unable to accept that he was also Fenton. She transferred schools and hadn't returned to Amity Park since. It is widely believed that she opened a beauty salon and is still single.

Dash Baxter and many of his jock friends supported Danny Phantom and went so far as to invite Danny on to their team. Dash even went so far as to try and help Danny out when Technus tried to take over the school's computer system once in an effort to take over the world by making tests impossibly difficult. Not one of Technus's better plans to be admitted. However Dash was badly injured and immediately left Danny be afterwards, realising that Danny didn't need the help. He is now a P.E teacher at Amity Park, enjoying pushing weak students to be better or to crack under the pressure.

Sam however inherited a large portion of the family wealth after her grandmother died peacefully in her sleep. She used the wealth to help bring awareness to important matters such as the deforestation or ultra-recylo-vegetarian school choices in cafeterias nationwide. She also became a best-selling author publishing books on Danny Phantom. She and Danny got married and had a beautiful baby girl that they named Lilith.

Danny was asked to go on a space mission to the moon but he soon learned that being an astronaut wasn't everything he dreamed of. Besides he'd already gotten to go to outer space. Afterwards, he decided to join the Amity Park police. He already protected the citizens of Amity Park from ghosts, what was the difference between invading ghosts and human criminals?

Dani Phantom, Danny Phantom's clone, was a regular visitor to Amity Park. She continued to travel the world and the ghost zone. She even prevented a few ghostly take overs in other parts of the world. When Vlad was banished, she finally felt that she could visit Danny and they were now very close. They still called each other their cousin and it wasn't widely known that Dani was a clone. However their relationship was more like an older brother and sister.

Vlad Masters or Vlad Plasmius, which ever you prefer, was effectively banished to outer space, however there are rumours that he found a portal into the ghost zone and created a lair for himself. He continues to plot about his next move but nothing had been heard from him since Jack Fenton left him behind in space.

And finally Lilith Fenton. When Sam and Danny found out that Sam was pregnant. They immediately started to worry how Danny's ghost half would affect their child. They wondered if their child would be a normal human since Danny had gained his powers though an accident in the Fenton works lab. They wondered if she would have ghost powers since Danny's accident had changed his DNA. They were worried about if ghosts would attack their child to get to Danny. They were concerned how other people would treat their child since Danny was considered either a superhero or a freak of nature. Sam had received an amount of verbal abuse for marrying Danny from people that loved to hate famous people. No one had dared go after her though. But would it be the same for a defenceless child?

However they needn't have worried as Lilith was now a beautiful fourteen year old girl. She took after her mother with amethyst eyes. They only thing that defined her as Danny's daughter was a natural streak of white through her hair. She had no ghost powers. No ghosts went after her, they feared Danny Phantom too much. Although that may have been since Danny threatened the entire ghost zone if they did attack his daughter. The verbal abuse reduced to the occasional comment or the rare hate letter and none was addressed to their daughter.

Amity Park was at peace and thriving but this couldn't last forever…

 **So, like I said this chapter was more of a where are they now chapter. The actual story starts in the next chapter.**

 **So, until the next chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is the start of the actual story. Bear with me, as it may feel like the story hasn't really started for a couple of chapters.**

It was a sunny, peaceful day in Amity Park. Officer Danny Fenton was on patrol with his partner Stan Walters. They had been partners for ten years now. Stan had been extremely excited to be working with _the_ Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom. He had been awestruck for the first week or so. Then he started to see that Danny was just a normal guy. He had a family. He ate breakfast. He went to the movies. He worked. He was just a normal guy for the most part. However there was of course the fact that Danny had ghost powers and in a way worked two jobs. Danny could be called upon day or night to rush off and stop any rampaging ghost that was brave enough to attack Amity Park. Sometimes he would have to go through the ghost zone and protect another town somewhere else but that was rare thanks to Dani Phantom.

They drove the police car through the town, looking for any sign of trouble. They spoke about their families and the latest movie releases. However they then heard an alarm bell. Stan pulled the car over and parked. Danny got out and ran over to a shop. Inside a young man held a cashier at gun point. The thief was shaking and was obviously panicking. It was a dangerous situation. The cashier's eyes flickered over to Danny standing in the doorway, silently pleading for help. Stan arrived at the scene and waited to see what Danny would do. As Danny had ghost powers, he often took control of the situation.

Danny cleared his throat and put his hands up. The thief turned to Danny and his eyes widened in fear. "Stay back! Come any closer and I'll shoot!" the thief commanded. Danny nodded slowly. "Alright, I'm staying here. Now why don't you put down the gun and step away from the counter," Danny suggested. He stood poised, ready to use his powers if needed. The thief shook his head nervously and adjusted his grip on the gun. "No, if I do that, you'll just arrest me. If I have the gun then you can't stop me," the thief responded carefully. Danny noticed the thief's grip tighten on the trigger. He glanced at Stan and mouthed the number 4. It was code for what Danny was about to do. Stan nodded and took out his handcuffs. Danny turned back to the thief. "I'm giving you one last chance to come quietly. Please put down the gun and come quietly," Danny warned the thief. The thief shook his head. He had tears in his eyes. The thief didn't want to shoot the gun but it was obvious that he felt that he had little choice in the matter.

The thief aimed for the cashier's head and was ready to pull the trigger. However Danny moved faster than the human eye could see. He transformed into Danny Phantom and flew over to the thief, no into the thief and overshadowed him. Danny was faster and more powerful in his ghost form. Few people realised this. Danny could use his powers in human form, that was true, but it took more concentration and energy than it did in his ghost form. Besides his human form was heavier than his ghost form and he couldn't fly as well. The cashier and Stan watched as the thief glowed softly green and his face contorted in pain as Danny tried to take over his body. The first thing Danny did was make the thief flick the safety on the gun and then drop it. Then the thief slumped and blinked as Danny took control. "Alright Stan, I've got control. Put the handcuffs on. I'll walk him to the car and then you can get the cashier's statement," Danny informed Stan with the thief's voice. The thief's voice was slightly different however it was softer and gentler. It spoke the same way Danny did. Stan smiled slightly and placed the handcuffs on the waiting wrists of the thief. Then they walked side by side to the police car. Stan strapped the thief into the seat and Danny phased out of the thief's body and sat in his seat and returned to human form and began to list off the thief's rights. Stan then went and scribbled down the cashier's side of the story in his notebook. He then joined Danny and the cursing thief in the car. They drove to the police station and placed the thief under formal arrest.

Stan and Danny had a perfect record. The code number 4 was for overshadowing. The code number 8 was for his ice powers. The code number 3 and 2 was for when Danny turned invisible and chased down the criminal from the air. The code number 1 and 3 was for when Danny turned invisible and intangible and went into a situation like a domestic disturbance alone. Danny had explained that the codes referred to the order that Danny learned of his powers. It was just a normal day being Danny Fenton's partner.

 **I wanted to give an idea of what Danny's job was like. I wanted to give an idea how his powers affected his job.**

 **So, until the next chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things get a little more interesting in this chapter. It focuses a little more on Lilith, showing what it's like being Danny Phantom's daughter.**

 **So on with the story…**

Casper high was finishing its school day. The students were filing out of the front doors and out into the warm afternoon sun. Among them was Lilith Fenton and her friends Abby Daniels and Carly Jenkins. They were complaining about the amount of homework Mr Lancer had given them. However their conversation was interrupted by a terrified shriek behind them and then the blaring ringing of the ghost alarm. Lilith and her friends turned to the sound and saw a massive green snake with wings hovering over the school. Its red eyes glared down at the students. Most were frozen in terror. A few of the smarter ones were running for cover. Lilith frowned, knowing what was going to happen and hoped that it would be Valerie to arrive on the scene rather than her father.

Lilith hated that her father was Danny Phantom. Everyone expected her to have ghost powers and yet for some reason she didn't. People kept asking her why she didn't have powers. Some of the more unkind people had asked if she was actually adopted and that was why she wasn't half ghost. Every time her father was on the news or in the newspaper for some reason or another, the school would be buzzing about it. Everywhere she went, people would be talking about how cool her dad was and that they wished he was their dad. However they didn't realise the pressure of being the daughter of Danny Phantom. Don't be mistaken, she loved her dad. She understood that her dad was a hero and was proud of him. She just wished that she wasn't his daughter. He cast a very large shadow and she couldn't escape it.

However she wasn't so lucky today. A streak of black and white appeared in the distance zooming towards the school. The snake looked up just before the streak smashed into it and it went crashing down to the ground leaving a figure floating in the air above it. Danny Phantom had come to save the day. He frowned at the snake. In truth he was furious at the snake. It had attacked his daughter's school. He had warned the ghosts that he would not go easy on any ghost that attacked his daughter. The students however were overjoyed. Their hero was right in front of them and they cheered him on. Lilith watched silently angry that her father hadn't sent Valerie instead. She had told him before that she didn't want him around her school.

The snake slowly picked itself up and shook the stars from in front of its eyes. It looked up at Danny and snarled at him. With a flap of its wings, it took flight again. It faced Danny and breathed green fire at Danny. Danny dodged the fire and charged his fist with his ghost energy and punched the snake in the side. Dazed, it stopped breathing its ghostly fire and before it recovered Danny encased it in ice. He allowed the snake to fall back into the crater it had created the first time it fell. He landed beside it and blasted the ice away, leaving the snake exhausted and smoking softly. He pulled out his Fenton Thermos and sucked the snake into it. He'd have to have words with it when he released it into the ghost zone later.

He turned to the crowd of teenagers once he heard their applause and cheers. He smiled and waved sheepishly. He knew that his daughter was going to be upset with him and he scanned the crowd for her. He soon spotted her unique black hair with a pure white streak. He made eye contact with her and instantly recognised that she was fuming. He flew off and turned invisible. The crowds dispersed soon after chattering loudly about what they just witnessed. Lilith turned to her friends and knew that they wanted to talk about the ghost fight too but they refrained from doing so in front of her. Lilith scowled and muttered that she wanted to walk home alone. As soon as she turned around and headed towards her house she heard them start to talk excitedly but softly about the fight. Lilith blinked away a tear. It was so hard being a disappointment to everyone that met her.

She walked alone, wrapped up in her thoughts. At least until she felt a presence beside her. She had always been sensitive to a ghost's presence. "Go away," she snapped at the invisible ghost beside her. She knew it was her dad. "Lilith, please I want to talk," her father's voice came from thin air. She came to a stop and faced where she knew her father was standing and gave him her fiercest scowl. "I asked you not to come to my school! I told you that it makes me feel like a freak when everyone is talking about you!" Lilith hissed as loudly as she dared. Her father became visible in his human form. He was still dressed in his police uniform. He had obviously flown halfway across town to get to the school from work. Lilith however chose to ignore this fact. Her father looked as apologetic as he could. "Lilith, I was just trying to protect you," he started. Lilith shook her head and continued to march home. "Lilith, I'm talking to you!" Danny called after her, slightly angry at her rudeness. Lilith ignored him. "Lilith come back here!" he yelled furiously at her back. She didn't stop. He rushed after her. "Lilith I'm talking to you! Listen to me!" he ordered her firmly.

Lilith fumbled with her keys as she walked, ignoring her father's commands, she walked home so fast that she was nearly running. However she had to stop to open the door. "Lilith, what should I have done? Let that ghost hurt you or any of your classmates?" Danny asked seeing that Lilith had to stop at the door. It was one of the times he was thankful that she couldn't turn intangible. There had been many when she was a baby and a toddler. Lilith shot him a furious glare. "You could have sent Valerie," she informed him, struggling to refrain from shouting. Danny stared at his daughter. He couldn't believe what she had said. She would have preferred that Valerie had fought the ghost rather than him. "Well, I didn't exactly have the time to ring Valerie and ask her to do my job for me!" Danny thundered defensively. He liked to think he was a good father. He thought he had done the right thing. He had dropped everything the moment the alarm alerted him. Stan had taken over processing the thief's arrest and Danny had flown the fastest he could to get to the school before anything bad could happen.

Lilith shook her head and shoved her key into the keyhole and opened the door and slammed the door in Danny's face. This only infuriated him more and he phased through it, his face running red with anger. He protected his daughter and her school from a dangerous ghost and this was his thanks. However Sam arrived and helped to calm the situation. She still wore black clothes and purple make up. But now she wore a long sleeve t-shirt and black jeans. She noticed the tension between her daughter and husband. She could guess that Danny Phantom was the reason. She caught her husband's eye and gave him a meaningful look. He took a breath and calmed down instantly. He realised that he was getting too angry. After all, he had broken his promise to Lilith about going to her school as Danny Phantom. He took a step back and Lilith took her chance to storm upstairs and slam her bedroom door.

Sam walked over and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, I'll handle Lilith, why don't you go for a walk or a flight? Cool off a bit and come back with a clear head," Sam suggested. Danny's anger melted away and Danny nodded. He transformed into Danny Phantom and flew through the wall and off to give an early patrol of the town. Sam smiled at the wall her husband had phased through and then climbed the stairs and knocked softly on Lilith's bedroom door.

 **So, I'm going to have to stop here as the chapter is getting a little too long. But the next three chapters are going to deal with the Danny and Lilith's argument and then we'll get to the exciting parts.**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dealing with Lilith's side of the argument. It explains a little more about what it's like for her as Danny's daughter.**

"Leave me alone!" Lilith shouted angrily. Lilith had quite the temper which she inherited from her father. "It's me," Sam called gently through the door. "Oh… come in mom," Lilith replied, already calmer. Sam opened the door and entered her daughter's messy room. Lilith was sitting on her bed staring at her knees. Sam sat next to her daughter and waited for Lilith to explain. "I guess dad told you what happened," Lilith remarked after a few moments of silence. "Nope. I told him to go out for a bit. I thought you'd rather explain everything to me," Sam corrected. Lilith looked up from her knees and looked at her mother with watery eyes. "He fought a ghost in front of everyone at school. He promised he wouldn't go to my school as Danny Phantom," Lilith explained softly. Sam smiled weakly at her daughter. "He was just protecting you Lilith. You know that. He probably was only thinking about you being in danger when he broke his promise," Sam began. Lilith shook her head. "You don't understand," Lilith murmured forlornly.

Sam frowned at her daughter. Sam and Danny didn't fully understand why their daughter hated being seen with Danny Phantom. Lilith had never confided in them how she felt. Sam's heart broke as she spotted the tears silently falling from Lilith's face. "Lilith, why don't you explain to me what I don't understand?" Sam prompted softly. Lilith sniffed and wiped the tears off her cheek. Sam was beginning to think that Lilith wasn't going to answer her when Lilith took a steadying breath. "Why don't I have ghost powers?" Lilith whispered. Sam's eyes widened in shock at her daughter's question.

In truth, no one knew why Lilith didn't have any ghost powers. Her parents had been very grateful for this when she was a toddler as they could both keep up with her. However they did think originally that she might get some when she got older but they were beginning to think that Lilith would never get any ghost powers after all. Sam remembered Jazz's theories when they realised that Lilith didn't have powers.

"Well, Auntie Jazz thought there were a few reasons. She thought that it could be because you only inherited dad's human half. Or it could be because your dad wasn't born with his powers but got them because of the accident in your grandparents' lab. It could be because your father is only half ghost and so there wasn't enough ghost energy for you to inherit and have powers of your own," Sam explained gently. Lilith refused to look at her mother.

"Why do you ask?" Sam prompted. She realised that this went deeper than wondering why she didn't have powers. Lilith sniffed again. "Because I'm supposed to have powers. I'm Danny Phantom's daughter. I'm a disappointment," Lilith whispered so softly that Sam had to strain her ears to hear. Sam blinked in shock. "Lilith you know your father and I don't feel that way," Sam assured her quickly. Lilith nodded sullenly. "You guys might not care… but everyone else does. Whenever a new kid learns that my dad is Danny Phantom… they always ask what powers I have. When I tell them I don't have any, I can see that they're disappointed and don't want to talk to me any longer. Some even asked me if I was adopted," Lilith confided to her mother for the first time. Lilith could usually shrug off these feelings but she knew what everyone would be talking about for the next few days. She knew even her friends wanted to talk about the fight and so didn't want to be around her. Her father had never broken his promise before because there had never been a ghost attack at school. He had fought ghosts around her before such as at the movies or at the mall or even the Nasty Burger. Sam hugged her daughter to her. "Lilith, you are special and one day they'll all see that," she whispered in Lilith's ear. Sam made a mental note to ask Danny to have a little talk with Lilith later.

 **I know a bit of a boring chapter, but I feel that it's an important chapter for understanding Lilith's character.**

 **So anyway, until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter deals with how Danny reacts to the argument with Lilith.**

Danny Phantom flew over Amity Park, silently thinking over what had happened earlier. He had broken his promise to his daughter. He had let his anger get the best of him. But worst of all, a ghost had attacked Casper High. The attack had unnerved him the most. He landed on a nearby roof and began to pace and run his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what to do. He needed to talk to someone. He knew that Sam was busy calming down their daughter, so she was out of the question. He could go to his parents but he couldn't help but feel that they wouldn't be able to help him. He could go to Tucker except he was away on a business trip until tomorrow morning. He immediately discounted Valerie as they weren't the closest of friends. He didn't know where Dani was. However even as these thoughts came into Danny's mind, he was already flying to where he needed to go. His sister would be able to help.

Jazz was at home, waiting for the kettle to boil. Her son, Timmy would be home soon. Timmy was a couple of years younger than Lilith and went to Casper High. She spooned some instant coffee into a cup and sat against the counter until the kettle clicked. Then there was a knock on the door. Jazz glanced at her watch. Timmy was early home, he often forgot his key. Jazz calmly walked to the front door and opened it, only to see Danny standing on the doorstep. He looked very upset and his hair was a mess from him nervously combing it with his hands. He was still in his police uniform. Jazz was instantly worried. She opened the door wider. "What's wrong Danny? Did something happen to Sam or Lilith?" Jazz asked concerned. Danny shook his head. "No, nothing like that. It's just I've made a big mistake and I needed to talk to someone," Danny explained softly. Jazz could see that something was really bothering her younger brother. She motioned for him to come in.

The kettle clicked as they entered the kitchen. Danny took the liberty to sit down sideways on a chair at the dinner table. "Coffee?" Jazz offered as she made a cup for herself. Danny shook his head and she joined him at the table and waited for Danny to explain himself. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face with nervousness. "I broke a promise I made to Lilith. She asked me a few years ago to not go to her school as Danny Phantom. And I broke that promise," Danny stated simply. Jazz frowned.

"Why did Lilith ask you not to go to her school as Danny Phantom? Why did you break that promise?" Jazz prompted. She could tell that Danny was panicking. She had to keep him talking to calm him down a bit. "She told me that everyone talking about Danny Phantom made her feel uncomfortable and weird. If Danny Phantom kept his distance from her, it was easier," Danny recalled and rubbed his head again with his hand. He took another breath before continuing. "But I broke my promise today because a ghost attacked Casper High. I got the alert and honestly… I just dropped everything and flew as fast as I could to the school to stop the ghost," Danny answered.

Jazz scowled in confusion. "I don't understand. Why did you freak out when you saw that a ghost was attacking the school? I mean I get that you wanted to protect the student body and Lilith but you could have sent Valerie and kept your promise," Jazz pointed out gently. Danny nodded sullenly. "I realise that now but you don't understand Jazz. This is the first ghost to attack Casper High since Lilith was born. This is the first time I was put in that situation. I… like you said… I just freaked out and all reason went out the window. I wasn't thinking about my promise when I flew halfway across town to fight that ghost," Danny answered and rubbed his hand over his face again.

"When Lilith was born, Sam and I were worried that ghosts would target her and when we realised that she didn't have any powers… I knew I had to protect her but I couldn't be there all the time. So the first Christmas after Lilith was born, I went into the Ghost Zone. The ghosts have a Christmas Truce. No ghost is allowed to fight each other during Christmas and a lot of the ghosts get together and have a party. I'm always invited. I went that year and warned all the ghosts there that if any of them targeted Lilith, I would make them pay for it. I'd track them to wherever they were and make them pay. I told them to spread the word and ever since Lilith had never been directly targeted by any ghost attacks. At least until today," Danny continued. He stopped to take a steadying breath.

"I'm worried Jazz. What if the ghost that attacked Casper High today is a sign? What if I'm not seen as much of a threat anymore? What if the ghosts have forgotten my threat? Or was today just a misunderstanding? Maybe that ghost was new. I'm just scared that Lilith is going to be attacked by more ghosts. Jazz that's what freaked me out the most about today. That's why I broke my promise and now I'm not sure how to make this up to Lilith. I got a little too angry at her. Sam stopped the argument before it got too heated but I just don't know what to do," Danny concluded, turning his blue eyes to his sister pleading for her advice.

Jazz bit her lip. She had never really noticed that there hadn't been any ghost attacks on Casper High since Lilith was born. It was a case of it was more noticeable when it happened rather than when it didn't. Jazz could understand why Danny was panicking. She considered what to tell her brother. She had suspected that Lilith had a case of ghost envy for a few years now but never knew how to bring it up with her parents. She decided now was not the time. She mentally nodded to herself. She knew what her brother needed to hear.

"Danny, I think you might be overreacting about this ghost attack. Deal with the ghost you caught today but see what happens. Give Lilith some kind of protection and ask Valerie to respond to any and all ghost sightings at Casper High and other teen hangouts. Keep Danny Phantom away from Lilith for a little while. As for Lilith… give her a little time to herself. Don't force yourself on her. Let her come to you, unless Sam suggests something different, things could have changed for all we know. When you next talk to Lilith, keep a cool head and apologise to her and explain that you just panicked. I'm sure deep down Lilith understands that you only want to protect her," Jazz advised knowingly. Danny looked at Jazz for a moment and then smiled at her.

"Thanks Jazz. I needed to hear that. I guess I should probably get going and let you get back to whatever you were doing before I came here," Danny thanked Jazz gratefully as he got up. Jazz smiled back at him. "Your welcome little brother. I'm always here if you need me. Oh, and Danny, maybe you could organise a little getaway for Lilith, ghost free, and have some bonding time with her. I think it'll go a long way to fixing this little mess," Jazz suggested and pulled her brother in to a hug. Danny broke out of the hug gently after a few moments and nodded. "I'll think about that. See ya Jazz. And again thanks," Danny called as he phased out through the wall and transformed into Danny Phantom and flew over Amity Park to finish his ghost patrol, much calmer, before returning home.

 **I know a bit of a boring chapter again. But again I think it was important for understanding the importance of the ghost attack. You'll see what I mean later…**

 **So until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the last chapter devoted to the argument. After this one, I promise things will get more interesting. Until now I've really been setting the stage and doing character development but it will get more action packed.**

It was starting to get dark by the time Danny phased through the front door. Sam was sitting in the living room on her laptop. She was probably writing her next book on Danny Phantom. Lilith was sitting at the table in the kitchen doing her homework. They had both already eaten. Danny knew that his dinner would be in the microwave ready to be reheated. Danny walked into the living room and sat beside Sam. "Hey, so how did your talk go with Lilith?" Danny asked conversationally. Sam quickly saved her work and put the laptop to one side and looked up at Danny. "It was… emotional. Danny… she asked me why she didn't have any ghost powers," Sam replied. She waited to see Danny's reaction.

Danny frowned. "What did you tell her?" Danny ventured carefully. "I told her what Jazz theorized when she was a baby," Sam answered simply. Danny frowned again. "Did she say why she asked that?" Danny inquired. He knew that Sam was gauging how he felt about Lilith not having powers. She was trying to figure out how the conversation would have gone if Lilith had asked Danny and not her. In all honesty, they hadn't thought about reason why Lilith didn't have powers since she was a baby. It wasn't important to them. They loved their daughter deeply and it didn't matter if she had powers or not.

"She feels that she is a disappointment. She told me that people have asked if we adopted her and don't want to talk to her when they find out she doesn't have any powers," Sam explained softly. She knew that Danny would be upset to hear this, after all she had been upset. However this was caused by Danny Phantom. It wasn't his fault but it was a consequence of his existence. Danny was stunned. He opened his mouth and closed it. He didn't know what to say. He cleared his throat. "You know I don't feel that way," he croaked. Sam smiled sympathetically. "Of course I know that. Lilith said that she's knows that too. Whether she meant it… I don't know. But she said it was the others that were disappointed in her," Sam assured him gently. She understood why their daughter hadn't said this to them before. She didn't blame them. It was no one's fault. It was just a difficult situation. However it had all come out today because Danny Phantom had been seen by the majority of the student body fighting a ghost at Casper High.

"Sam, what should I do? Should I have a word with the school? Should I tell the students off? Should I stop being Danny Phantom?" Danny asked quickly. He wanted to make this right, he just wasn't sure on how. "Danny, you can't do anything. If you have a word with the school or the students, then things will probably get worse. Lilith wouldn't want to be accepted because you intervened. And you know that you can't stop being Phantom, even if you tried. Unless you've forgotten about the time you got rid of your powers. Danny you can't change who you are or how others see our daughter… but you can be there for her and try to understand," Sam answered kindly.

Danny nodded numbly. "I've asked Valerie to respond to any ghost attacks around Casper High or the mall and the Nasty Burger after school times. I've dealt with the ghost I caught today and want to give Lilith a spectre deflector to wear in public places. I'm going to try and keep Danny Phantom away from her," Danny informed his wife. Sam smiled, she knew that he had gotten some advice. "Who suggested those things?" Sam prompted. Danny rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Jazz," he answered quietly. Sam shook her head good-naturedly and smiled at her husband. "Danny, you should probably talk to Lilith. Explain to her why you broke your promise," Sam suggested. Danny nodded. "Jazz told me to explain everything too. She said to wait until Lilith came to me… or wait until you suggested it. She said I shouldn't force myself on her," Danny explained. Sam smiled. Jazz always gave good advice.

Lilith bit the end of her pencil as she considered the sum in front of her. She was really struggling with it. She looked up when she heard her father come in to the kitchen. She had hoped it would be her mother. Sam could usually help her with her homework, Danny… it really depended on the subject and maths was not one of them. He punched in the time for his dinner to cook in the microwave and pressed the started button. He sat down at the kitchen table and took a small calming breath. "Hey, Lilith. How's the homework? Anything I can help with?" Danny asked softly. He was trying to gauge how forgiving his daughter was feeling. She refused to meet his eye. "Difficult maths sums. So unless you have a new power that makes you brilliant at maths… no you can't help," Lilith replied haughtily. Danny knew that this was going to be a difficult talk. However he knew that he really should talk to her as soon as possible. The microwave pinged and Danny took the plate out and began to eat. He watched Lilith struggle with the sum before scribbling down a guess and moving on to the next sum. He couldn't help but be reminded that he had been the same when he was at school much to the annoyance of his sister and parents.

Once he was finished, he placed the plate to one side and waited until Lilith finished the sum she was scribbling an answer down for. She obviously had an actual answer for this one. She rubbed out a number and rewrote it and blew the pieces of rubber off the page. Danny took his chance. "Why don't you take a break and we can have a little talk," Danny suggested. He wasn't going to force Lilith to listen to him if she really didn't want to. However he would wait at the dinner table with her until she was ready to talk. Lilith realised this and sighed in annoyance. She scowled at him but she was listening.

"Lilith, I'm sorry for breaking my promise. But I promise I won't break it again. I've asked Valerie to respond to any attacks on Casper High in the future. I'm going to try and be a better father from now on. Your mother told me how you feel and I want to be there for you in any way I can be," Danny started. Lilith's scowl softened slightly. "Why did you break your promise in the first place?" Lilith asked softly. Danny cleared in his throat. "I panicked. When I saw that the ghost alarm was at Casper High, I didn't think about what I was doing, I just rushed off to Casper High. I couldn't let a ghost hurt you. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry," Danny explained. Lilith thought back to the ghost attack. She hadn't noticed before that he had been furious at the ghost. He hadn't said a word during the entire encounter. Danny Phantom was renowned for having witty banter with his ghost foes. He would put on a show usually, especially if it was an easy ghost to fight and there was a big crowd. Now that she thought about it, it was unusual for her father to be so furious with a ghost.

"Why were you so angry with that ghost?" Lilith ventured nervously. She wasn't sure how her father would react to the question. She rarely expressed much of an interest to her father about his battles. Danny cocked an eyebrow at his daughter. "It was that noticeable huh?" he remarked softly. Lilith shrugged. Danny smiled at her. "I was angry because that ghost attacked your school. When you were born… I told the ghosts in the Ghost Zone to stay away from you or I'd go after them with everything I had. I'm pretty powerful and have a reputation in the Ghost Zone community. Until today, no ghost has dared go near you. I was so angry because I was afraid. I was afraid that this ghost would attack you and you'd get hurt and I wouldn't be able to protect you. Which is why I'm giving you this," Danny explained and took the spectre deflector belt from his jacket pocket. He placed it on the table and allowed Lilith to examine it. "It's a spectre deflector. When you're wearing it, if a ghost touches you, it'll shock it. It is very painful. I know from experience. I'd like you to wear it when you're not in the house. It'll make me feel better knowing that you have this protecting you," Danny informed his daughter.

Lilith stared at the metal belt with green wires. It had a large buckle with a locking mechanism. It wouldn't win any fashion competitions but she understood why her father wanted her to have it. She understood that he was just concerned about her. She realised that her father was just being protective. She smiled at him. She had forgiven him. Danny pulled his daughter into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you Lilith and I'd do anything to keep you safe. You know that right?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded into his shoulder. She sniffed and laughed as she pulled away and wiped away a tear. "Sorry, I'm just being silly now," she muttered as wiped her cheek with her sleeve. Danny smiled gently at his daughter.

"Lilith, I really don't care if you have ghost powers or not. You're special and I love you regardless. And if I can do anything to show that to everyone then let me know, alright," Danny assured his daughter as she sniffed again. She nodded slowly. "Dad, remind me. How did you get your powers anyway?" She asked carefully. Danny scowled slightly. "It was an accident in my parents' lab," Danny answered cryptically. Lilith frowned. "Yeah, but what kind of accident?" Lilith prompted. Danny shook his head. "I don't explain the details Lilith, ever. Only Tucker, your mother and I will know that. And everything is a little hazy for me," Danny replied firmly. Lilith scowled. "Why? Why have you never explained how it happened?" Lilith inquired.

Danny sighed. "I don't want anyone to cause another accident. Before you start thinking that I'm being selfish, I have my reasons. There are only two halfas that were created the way I was. Me and Vlad. Vlad's evil ghost half made him try and take over the world. He suffered from a very painful and serious disease called ecto-acne. I was luckier. However halfas are rare and some ghosts fear and hate us. They attack us and try to… get rid of us. Ghost powers are dangerous. I can't tell you the amount of times I hit Tucker with a ghost ray when I was trying to figure out my powers. And that's the best case scenario Lilith. What if something went wrong? What if the ghost half was unstable? That once happened to Dani. Her ghost half started to dissolve into nothing and if her ghost half went, then her human half went too. That's assuming the accident worked in the same way. What if the accident killed someone who tried to copy me? It's too dangerous to explain exactly how it happened Lilith," Danny explained. He hoped that Lilith understood that having ghost powers wasn't as great as it seemed. He left out that Jazz knew what the accident was as she had seen him reverse the accident to get rid of his powers.

Lilith nodded again crescent-fallen. She understood, she didn't like it but she knew why her father refused to reveal any details. She thanked him for the spectre deflector and for asking Valerie to take over the ghost attacks at Casper High. She then turned back to her homework and Danny left to get changed and spend some time with Sam. He couldn't help but be concerned about the ghost snake and what it meant that it had attacked Casper High.

 **So, the argument is resolved. Here's where things get exciting.**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Danny ran around his room looking for his police badge and found it under the bed. It must have fallen under when he threw his shirt off the night before. He pinned it to his shirt and walked downstairs to wait for Stan to arrive. Lilith had already gone to school. She had worn the spectre deflector as Danny had asked, which he found out painfully when she kissed his cheek on her way out. He gulped down the rest of his coffee and sat in the living room waiting. Stan always picked him up in the police car. There was a knock on the door and Danny noticed that Stan was almost ten minutes early. He got up and opened the door, ready to go to work. Except it wasn't Stan at the door.

Danielle was standing on his doorstep. She was in her human form wearing her usual jeans and red hoodie. She looked exhausted and concerned. Danny was surprised at her sudden appearance. "Dani, are you alright? Did something happen?" He asked worried and motioned for her to come in and take a seat in the living room. She smiled tiredly at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just flew halfway across the Ghost Zone. By the way there's a natural portal in the park. Danny… have you been in the Ghost Zone recently?" Danielle answered. Danny scowled. "Not really no. I was there yesterday briefly, but only to return a ghost snake that attacked Casper High," Danny replied, confused. Danielle looked at Danny in shock. "A ghost snake attacked Casper High. Does it have a death wish?" Danielle remarked. She was well aware for Danny's threat. Danny shrugged.

"Why do you ask if I'd been in the Ghost Zone, Dani? Is something going on there that I should know about?" Danny prompted gently. Danielle nodded. "There's a ghost rampaging through the Ghost Zone. It's already attacked Walker's jail, Skulker's island and the Box Ghost. And that's only the attacks I know about. I was worried because this ghost sounds a lot like you. It even has a Ghostly Wail. It calls itself Dan Phantom," Danielle explained. The moment Danny heard Danielle say "Dan Phantom", he froze. He knew what that meant. Something he had hoped would never happen had happened. His mind was reeling. He had to get to Lilith and Sam. Sam had gone to the shops. He had to warn Jazz and Tucker. He needed to tell his parents and Valerie about Dan Phantom. He took a calming breath. He couldn't jump to conclusions. It mightn't be _the_ Dan Phantom. He had to check first before taking action. He had to talk to Clockwork.

He jumped to his feet. "Dani, can you hold down the fort for me? I need to go into the Ghost Zone for a bit," Danny requested. Danielle looked at Danny confused. "Danny, what's wrong? You're as white as Walker. Do you know who this ghost is?" Danielle asked concerned. "I hope not. Look I'll explain later Dani. I need to check something first," Danny called back as he walked out the front door and glanced at the sky. It was sunny and warm. Perfect for flying. He transformed just as Stan pulled up outside. Stan got out and immediately knew something was up. "Danny is something up?" He asked. He had heard about the ghost attack at Casper High from his son, Andrew. Dany looked at Stan and shook his head. "Sorry Stan, I've got to take care of something. Thanks for covering for me yesterday but I need to go into the Ghost Zone. I'll try to be back later but I can't make any promises," Danny explained. He felt guilty for leaving Stan to pick up his mess again but this was too important to ignore. He flew off over the rooftops.

Danielle ran out of the front door and was about to fly after Danny when she spotted Stan. "Oh hey Stan," she murmured, she knew that Danny was way too far ahead of her now. "Hey Dani, what was that all about?" Stan asked completely perplexed. Danielle shrugged. "I was telling Danny about a ghost causing trouble in the Ghost Zone and he ran off before I could stop him," Danielle answered. Stan shifted uncomfortably. He really didn't want to go to work without his partner. The chief hadn't been happy about Danny leaving so suddenly without explaining the situation and that he didn't come back. Danielle noticed Stan's reluctance to leave. "Hey Stan… do you want me to cover for Danny until he gets back?" she offered. Danny had asked her to hold down the fort, whatever that meant. Maybe he wanted her to do his job for him. After all she was his clone and had most of his powers. She couldn't duplicate herself or use a Ghostly Wail but she had activated her ice powers.

She remembered how a couple years after Vlad had been banished that she had rushed to Danny's house. She had been so cold that she could no longer control her ghost powers properly. She wondered if it was because she was a clone and somehow she was becoming unstable again. Danny had smiled at her and offered to teach her how to control her new powers. It hadn't been pretty. He had had to break himself out ice on more than one occasion and dodge icicles fired at him instead of the targets. Tucker and Sam had offered to help but Danny had explained that it was better they didn't and Danielle had been grateful that they weren't there.

Stan smiled at her. "That would be great. The chief won't like Danny ditching his job again but if your there to stand in, he mightn't be so angry," Stan replied and Danielle got into the car with Stan. Together they drove off to the police station to explain what they could on Danny's behalf.

 **Sorry for stopping here but the chapter is getting a bit long. Well there's that and I love cliff-hnagers.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Danny landed at Fenton works. He rang the doorbell and waited for his parents to answer the door. It was a habit Sam and his parents had drummed into him when Danny moved out of the family home. There had been too many incidents with ecto-blasters and anti-creep sticks when Danny was mistaken for an intruder. His father, Jack Fenton, answered the door. "Danny boy. It's great to see you. Is something wrong?" Jack boomed and then noticed his son's concern. Danny shook his head. He didn't want to worry anyone until he was sure. "Sorry dad, I just need to go into the Ghost Zone for a little while," Danny informed his father. Jack nodded and stepped aside for his son to enter. Danny made his way down to the lab and started to tap a few buttons. "Is something wrong hon?" his mother asked as she entered the lab with Jack. Maddie Fenton watched her son fiddling with the controls. "No, I just need to have a talk with a ghost. I'm going to leave the portal open but I'm activating the ghost shield while I'm in there alright," Danny informed his parents as the green energy field encased the building and the portal opened to reveal a swirling green doorway. His parents watched wordlessly as Danny Phantom flew through the portal and zoomed through the Ghost Zone.

Danny flew as fast as he could through the Ghost Zone and soon spotted a tall clock tower. He glided to the front door and landed. He knocked on the door and it fell down off its hinges. Danny jumped back in surprise. He gulped down his nerves and walked into the clock tower. He was starting to really regret ignoring Clockwork's warnings. Clockwork had called Danny to his lair in the past. Clockwork had been concerned that the Fenton Thermos holding Dan Phantom, his alternate future self. Or rather, now his younger self since Dan Phantom was trapped out of time at roughly twenty-four years old, was going to break. Danny had assured Clockwork that no ghost could escape the Fenton Thermos and until now he had been right. However Danny had a feeling that he couldn't say that any longer.

He walked through the tower calling for Clockwork. He finally found the ghost floating in the main room. He was watching a screen which flickered off when Danny entered the room. Clockwork turned to Danny. The ghost was in bad shape. His pale skin was bruised and he seemed to be stuck in his eldest form. He leaned heavily on his staff and glided over to Danny. "He escaped didn't he?" Danny whispered. Clockwork nodded and pulled a cracked Fenton Thermos from his cloak. The crack spilt the imprint of Dan's face in half. Danny shivered unintentionally at the sight of the face of his evil self.

"I'm sorry Clockwork. I should have listened to you. How long ago did he escape?" Danny murmured to the ghost of time. It was clear that Clockwork was either to weak or too angry to speak to Danny. "In your human time, yesterday morning. That ghost snake that attacked your daughter was looking for revenge. It had escaped as Dan destroyed its home," Clockwork croaked softly. Danny looked at Clockwork. "Why didn't you come to me? Why did you let him attack you?" Danny questioned. Clockwork was the master of time, so why did he allow himself to be beaten up? Clockwork smiled without any humour. "I can see the future, but I am bound not to get involved. Besides, even though I can see the future, there were so many possible futures of when he would break out that it was impossible to tell which would occur," Clockwork replied. Danny nodded in understanding.

"Do you know how long I have before Dan gets to the human world? Or even how many ghosts Dan has attacked?" Danny asked gently. Clockwork smiled sadly. "I'm afraid Dan has already made it to the human world. And as for the number of ghosts that Dan has attacked… there are many. Now he has attacked the far frozen, Ember, the Kingdom of Aargon, Pandora, the ghost writer, Nocturne, Undergrowth, Vortex, the Observants, Vlad, Wulf, Skulker, Sidney Poindexter, Spectra, Johnny 13 and many more. You will have to apologise to many after this is over," Clockwork informed him with steel in his voice. Clockwork blamed Danny for this crisis. Danny nodded solemnly. He apologised once again and then flew as fast as possible back through the Ghost Zone to the Fenton Portal and back to the human world.

 **As promised, it is starting to get busier and more action packed.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lilith walked through the halls of Casper High with her friends Abby and Carly. They respected her wishes and refrained from talking about the ghost attack the previous day. They were the only ones though. The rest of the school was buzzing with the latest sighting of Danny Phantom. The student body had long since learned that Lilith refused to talk about any ghost attacks her father stopped. "So, that belt stops any ghost from touching you?" Carly asked, admiring the belt around Lilith's waist. Lilith nodded. She had told them what it was when Abby commented on it. "I accidently shocked my Dad this morning. It shocked him even when he was in his human form," Lilith admitted sheepishly. Abby whistled. "Wow, good thing we're not ghosts huh," Abby remarked and put her arm around Lilith's shoulders. Abby was a real tomboy and loved sports. Carly was a little more girly, and was interested in clothes, make up and things like that. Lilith laughed. She loved how understanding her friends could be.

Suddenly an alarm blared through the building. It was the ghost alarm. Lilith, Carly and Abby all looked at each other. Lilith had told them about how her father had threatened the Ghost Zone to stay away from her. Lilith was afraid. What if this ghost attack was for her? The student body evacuated the school. They stood in the field beside the school and they saw a familiar figure floating above the school. Lilith felt her blood boil. Her father had broken his promise already. At least that was until she spotted the cape on the figure's shoulders. Her father hated capes for some reason. Lilith watched the figure and strained her eyes to see it better. This ghost certainly looked like her father. He had similar features and the Danny Phantom logo on his chest. Except he was too young to be her father, he looked almost half his age. He had glowing red eyes and fangs. His hair was white flames and he was very muscular. This wasn't her father, but she didn't know why he looked so much like Danny Phantom.

Suddenly a red streak came across the skyline and Valerie arrived on the scene. She stopped short as she spotted the figure. "Who are you? You're not Danny Phantom," Valerie demanded as she hovered on her board in front of the figure. "No, I'm not _Danny_ Phantom. I'm Dan Phantom. I am stronger than him and I'm here for his daughter," Dan Phantom replied coldly and turned his evil red eyes to Lilith, instantly picking her out from the crowd. Valerie followed Dan's gaze and gasped as she spotted Lilith. She glided in front of Dan again and blocked his line of sight. She just hoped that Lilith would take the chance to run for safety. "Oh please. You think you can stand in my way Valerie," he laughed. Valerie scowled. "You've heard of me?" she replied carefully. She wasn't sure about this ghost. He was too cocky and looked too much like Danny to be a coincidence. "Heard of you? Oh, I see. Danny hasn't told you," Dan laughed condescendingly. Valerie frowned in anger. She had to protect the students below her. Her twin girls, Kalie and Frankie, were down there not to mention that this ghost had stated that it was after Lilith.

She fired her ecto-blaster at Dan. Dan smirked at her and fired a ghost ray at her and dodged the blaster's bullet. The students scattered as the ghost ray missed Valerie and threatened to hit them. Parents were starting to arrive on the scene and collecting their children. Valerie stomped on a button on her board and released two ghost seeking missiles. Dan duplicated himself and used a synchronised ghost ray to hit the missiles off course and hit into the school building.

 **Sorry that this chapter is a bit short but if I kept going then there isn't another opportunity to break for a long time and it would be too long.**

 **So anyway, until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Danielle and Stan heard the alert go off. The police officers switched the computers to the news station and saw Valerie fighting Dan from the vantage point of a helicopter. Lance Thunder was reporting. He had been promoted years ago to report on all ghost sightings. Stan turned to Danielle. "It looks like Valerie could use some help. Go, I'll cover with the chief," Stan suggested Danielle. She smiled as she transformed. "Thanks Stan. You're a good friend to us Phantoms," she thanked him as she flew out of the building.

Jazz got a text from her son. "Mom, ghost attacking school," she read aloud to herself. Jazz scowled. Maybe Danny hadn't been overreacting after all. She switched on the television and flicked to the news. She wanted to see which ghost was attacking before she went to collect her son as his text secretly was asking. However the moment she saw the ghost Valerie was fighting she froze. Her heart started to beat faster and she couldn't catch her breath. She was having a panic attack. She fell down into her chair and tried to take deeper breaths. Eventually she calmed down enough to grab her car keys and inform her secretary that she had to cancel all her appointments for the day and to advise her to find her family and get out of the town for a day or so. She then marched to her car and started to dial her parents' number. "Mom, dad. There's a very powerful evil ghost at Casper High. Bring the ghost assault vehicle and every weapon you can. I'm on my way there right now," she informed them before hanging up and dialling Sam and Tucker's numbers and telling them that Dan Phantom was back and at Casper High.

Valerie dodged another ghost ray and fired her ecto-blaster again. She was running out of ammo. Most of the students had found cover by now if they hadn't been collected already. Valerie was just about to press her S.O.S button. It was a button built into her armour that signalled to Danny that she needed back up when she noticed a black and white streak coming towards her. Valerie smiled in relief and then frowned in confusion. The new arrival wasn't Danny Phantom, but rather his cousin Dani Phantom. "Hey Dani. When did you get into town?" Valerie called over Dan's shoulder. Danielle charged her hands up with a ghost ray and fired it at Dan. "This morning. To warn Danny about this guy," Danielle replied as she faced off against Dan. He grinned at her. He laughed. "What are you supposed to be?" he demanded harshly. Danielle was about to answer him when the Fenton's ghost assault vehicle arrived on the scene and Jazz's car followed close behind with Tucker and Sam. They all got out. Tucker, Sam and Jazz ran over to the students and Maddie and Jack activated some of their more impressive weapons.

"Lilith, are you alright?" Sam asked her daughter concerned. Lilith nodded. Abby and Carly glanced at Sam and then at Lilith. "Erm, Mrs Fenton, that ghost said it was after Lilith," Abby ventured. Lilith shot her a look. Abby scowled right back. Sam's face grew more worried and concerned than before. She glanced up at Dan Phantom and Valerie and Danielle. "Danny where are you?" She whispered to herself. "Timmy, Andrew come over here," Jazz called for the boys. They were friends and with their connection to Danny, they were in danger. Tucker led his twin girls over to Sam as well. The teens all looked at each other perplexed. "Dad, who exactly is that ghost?" Kalie asked carefully. Sam was busy texting on her phone. Tucker looked at Jazz and Sam for support. They shrugged. It wasn't an easy question to answer. "Er, I think Danny should answer that. He can explain it better than we can," Tucker muttered softly. In truth, he just didn't want to answer the question. Andrew was just about to ask why he was being bundled with them when Valerie's board went out of control and she crashed to the ground. The engine had been struck by a ghost ray and had short circuited.

Valerie picked herself off the ground only to be knocked back down when Danielle was thrown in to her. "Sorry Val," Danielle apologised as she floated off of Valerie. Valerie smiled at Danielle. She shook her head. She didn't care about being knocked over. They turned to the ghost above the school. Danielle's eyes widened in fear. "Everyone, run. Get out of here!" she yelled to everyone that could hear her. "Dani, what's wrong," Valerie inquired concerned. Danielle pointed up at Dan. "Valerie, he's going to use his Ghostly Wail. That power destroys everything in its path," Danielle explained quickly. Valerie looked up and saw Dan taking a deep breath, filling his lungs. She ran to her children and husband. Danielle flew over and made a ghost shield with her ghost ray around as many people as she could. They prepared for the wail.

 **So, yep. I love cliff-hangers.**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	11. Chapter 11

Danny spotted the ghost portal ahead and flew to it. He stopped at the controls and sealed the portal and lifted the ghost shield. He then turned intangible and phased out of the house. He spotted the cars driving as fast as possible towards Casper High. He could guess why and flew as fast as he could towards the school once again. As he neared he saw his parents and the ghost assault vehicle firing desperately at a ghost Danny had hoped to never see again. Dan Phantom hadn't changed a bit since Danny imprisoned him in the Fenton Thermos. Danny just hoped that Dan hadn't acquired Danny's ice powers yet. Danny had managed to activate his Ghostly Wail before his alternate self. He saw Dan throw Danielle into Valerie and then spotted Dan beginning to fill his lungs. Danny knew he had made a promise, but this was one ghost he knew Valerie couldn't handle. He flew ahead and watched as Valerie and Danielle rushed to protect the students. He spotted Sam, Jazz and Tucker with the students. The moment Dan released his Ghostly Wail, Danny filled his lungs and countered Dan's wail with his own.

The sound was deafening and terrifying. Lilith hugged her mother and closed her eyes. This ghost was after her and she wished that her dad was there to protect her. Danielle was the first to notice that Dan's wail wasn't reaching them and saw Danny floating in front of them using his own wail to protect his family and the students of Casper High. The ground between the two Phantoms was ripped to pieces. Dan and Danny floated to the ground and stopped their wails at the same time. The students watched transfixed. Sam, Tucker and Jazz let out a small sigh of relief. Dan hadn't trapped Danny in his time like he had before. Danny was panting heavily, the Ghostly Wail always left him weak. He just hoped that Dan was as weak as he was.

"Hello Danny. I'm guessing you were paying Clockwork a visit," Dan remarked calmly to Danny. He took a few steps forward. "It's amazing how little has changed here since I was around last time," Dan continued as he came to a stop directly in front of Danny. Despite technically being the same person, Dan was slightly taller than Danny. Danny scowled at Dan. "How did you put it before? A blast from your past," Dan laughed seeing Danny's exhaustion. "How did you escape?" Danny demanded. Dan smiled, showing his fangs. "Patience and a lot of punching," Dan replied shortly. "So, you're getting on a bit Danny," Dan stated as he circled Danny. Danny grumbled something under his breath. Dan stopped and tutted. "Temper temper Danny. Wouldn't want your daughter to see or hear something she shouldn't, right?" Dan scolded, clearing enjoying his position of power. He flicked his eyes over to the cowering children. "Hey Sam, Tucker and Jazz. It's good to see all of you. It's been too long," Dan greeted them. They scowled in response. Lilith, Timmy and Tucker's twins looked at their parents in surprise. They had never heard of this ghost and yet he seemed very familiar with all of them.

Then before anyone could react, Dan fired a ghost ray at Danny and Danny was thrown into the school building. He hit his head and was knocked out. He reverted to his human half, dressed in his police uniform. Danielle decided to take a stand in Danny's place. She channelled her ice powers and froze Dan completely while he was distracted. The teachers took their chance and ushered the students out of their shelter and to hopefully somewhere safer. Mr Lancer turned to Sam, allowing her to take charge in Danny's place. "We'll take Carly, Andrew and Abby with us. I've already cleared it with their parents. Just keep the rest of the kids safe," Sam informed him. Danielle had flown over to Danny and was attempting to rouse him. Jazz was watching Dan closely. She knew that the ice wouldn't keep him trapped for long.

Jack and Maddie rushed over to Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Valerie and the teens. "Everyone alright? That's one powerful ghost," Maddie inquired, glancing at Dan. Jazz nodded, keeping her eyes glued on Dan. "Would you take the kids to my house? We'll follow when Danny wakes up," Sam asked, hoping that Dan wouldn't know where their house was if he could hear them talking. Jack and Maddie nodded and rushed the teens in to the ghost assault vehicle. The moment the vehicle's engine roared into life and started to pull away, Danny opened his eyes. He grunted in pain and Danielle helped him to his feet.

"Danny, are you alright?" she remarked softly. Danny smiled at her and nodded slightly. He allowed his ice powers to cool his hand and placed it on his bump. He walked over to the ice cube containing Dan and frowned at him. "Danny, who is that ghost?" Valerie ventured. Danny glanced at her. "Where's Lilith?" he asked Sam. "Your parents are taking her home," Sam explained. Danny nodded. "I'll explain everything there," Danny decided. He changed to his ghost form and channelled his ice powers into his hands, his eyes turning blue as he did so. "Oh yeah, I can do this now," Danny whispered spitefully to Dan as he froze him further. He wanted to buy as much time as possible. Then Sam, Jazz, Tucker and Valerie got into Jazz's car and Danny and Danielle flew behind them. Dan smiled and laughed to himself as he channelled his ghost ray to shatter the ice.

 **So, he's back. And this time it's personal.**

 **Sorry had to do that. So the next chapter will mostly deal with Danny explaining who Dan Phantom is to the teens, his parents and Valerie and Danielle.**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	12. Chapter 12

Lilith walked up to the front door and unlocked it for everyone to file inside. Andrew, Carly and Abby sat down on the couch. Maddie and Jack stood apprehensively by the door and window. Timmy, Kalie and Frankie sat in the armchair and on the coffee table. Lilith leaned against the wall and ran her finger along the belt on her waist. Suddenly the spectre deflector didn't seem like much protection. That ghost had beaten her father without even trying. It had looked unnervingly like her father. But it was the hungry evil way it had looked at her that frightened her the most. They all looked up when they heard a car pull up outside.

Danny and Danielle phased through the front door. Danielle went straight in to the living room to check on everyone while Danny opened the door for the rest. Danielle then phased through the walls and brought extra chairs into the living room from the kitchen. Valerie and Tucker sat down next to their twins to comfort the girls. Jazz got her phone out and texted her husband not to come home. Neil Geffreys worked in a large law firm in the neighbouring town. Jazz sat next to Timmy and Sam sat with Lilith. She could see how scared her daughter was. Danny had warned Danielle of the spectre deflector and both phantoms kept their distance reluctantly and changed to their human forms. Danielle waited by the window while Danny stood in the middle of the room in front of everyone.

"Alright, Danny who was that ghost?" Maddie demanded. Danny took a breath. "It's a long story. So please let me tell this all in one go. That ice won't hold Dan long," Danny replied and looked to everyone gathered to see if they had heard him. He could tell that Danielle was listening. He nodded and took another breath before beginning.

"Okay then. That ghost is called Dan Phantom. And a long time ago he was Danny Fenton. Let me explain before you start asking questions. Dan Phantom was me when I was fourteen. He was about to sit the CATs. There was a fight at the Nasty Burger between Dan and a ghost. The details aren't important. But during the fight the nasty sauce container was knocked over and landed against a heater. If nasty sauce gets too hot, it explodes. The amount in the Nasty Burger could take out a city block. Well Dan got a hold of the CAT results by accident and cheated on the test. Mr Lancer found out and called my mom and dad to come to the Nasty Burger. The details get a little sketchy here because the way I know it happened probably wasn't the way it happened for him. Anyway Sam, Tucker and Jazz were at the Nasty Burger as well and it blew up. Leaving Dan all alone. He was sent to live with Vlad. Dan couldn't cope with the grief and asked for Vlad to get rid of his human emotions. Vlad, using the ghost gauntlets ripped Dan's ghost and human halves apart. Dan then ripped Vlad's ghost and human halves apart. Dan then merged with Vlad's evil ghost half and destroyed Dan's human half. Dan was driven mad by Vlad's ghost half and rampaged through the Ghost Zone and attacked the human world. I found out about all this when a group of ghosts called the Observants saw this future and ordered Clockwork, ghost of time, to get rid of me before I became Dan Phantom. By engaging me, Clockwork informed me of this possible future and I did everything I could to stop myself from turning into well into that monster. I trapped him in a Fenton Thermos and yesterday, he broke out of it," Danny explained quickly.

The story hung in the air. No one spoke. They were all too stunned by the news. Lilith couldn't help but recall her talk with her father the night before. He had said how halfas could be evil. She didn't realise that he had been talking about his alternate self as well. Now she fully understood why he never told the details of how Danny Phantom was created. "Any questions?" Danny prompted nervously. He had never told anyone about this encounter with his alternate self. He had asked Sam not to write about it. He had hoped that Dan would never escape the thermos.

"If, you're older than him and you're you… how is he still around?" Carly asked softly. She loved science fiction films and felt that she had a pretty good knowledge of how time worked. If Danny was still around then Dan shouldn't exist. "Dan exists out of time now. His timeline no longer exists. Clockwork explained it that Dan is frozen as he was from when he entered my timeline. He won't age and won't change," Danny answered knowingly.

"Is he more powerful than you?" Frankie asked. The teens seemed more willing to ask the difficult questions than their parents. Danny see-sawed his hand. "He's stronger, yes. But he's a full ghost and he only just activated his Ghostly Wail. He doesn't have his ice powers. He's basically a powered up version of me at the time I got my Ghostly Wail. At least I think that's the case," Danny replied carefully. He didn't want to scare everyone but he did need them to understand that Dan was powerful and dangerous.

The room was silent for a few moments. Danny turned to Tucker. "Is there anywhere that the kids can lay low while I fight off Dan?" he asked. Tucker bit his lip in thought. It was true that Damon Gray and Tucker had been looking into creating anti-ghost panic rooms. They had a few prototypes, but none had been tested against a ghost and certainly not against a ghost as powerful as Dan. Although, Dan would need to find them first. Tucker then reeled though the possibilities in his mind. He opted for the most complete panic room prototype at under Damon's house. "Yeah, there is under Damon's house. We've been developing ghost proof panic rooms and there's one under Damon's house we could use," Tucker answered eventually. Danny smiled in relief. "That's great Tuck. Alright, mom, dad and Tucker, you take the kids to the panic room. Jazz, Valerie and Sam, you guys go to Fenton works and get some weapons. Danielle, you and I are going to go find Dan and try and stuff him back into a Fenton Thermos and then we'll figure out our next move after that," Danny decided.

Tucker held up his hand. "Hang on Danny. Why am I going to the panic room? You'll need as much help as you can get," Tucker protested. He knew the Danny's parents were being sent to the panic room as they were too old to fight against Dan, but Tucker wasn't too old yet. Danny walked forward and placed a hand on Tucker's shoulder reassuringly. "I know Tuck, but I need you to go with them to make sure that they get to the panic room and I need to be sure that if the panic room doesn't hold that there's someone there to protect the kids," Danny explained quietly. Tucker smiled gratefully. Danny was trusting him to protect his daughter if all else failed. Tucker almost had an impulse to salute Danny and assure him he was up to the task.

 **So, that's the plan. You'll have to read the next chapters to see if it works.**

 **So, until the next chapter…**


	13. Chapter 13

Danny and Dani Phantom flew over the rooftops looking for Dan Phantom. They had looked at Fenton works, Casper High, Sam's old house, the Nasty Burger and the park. There was no sign, but then again _looking_ for a ghost didn't always work since ghosts could turn in invisible. Danny had called Stan and explained that a ghost was after Danny and could target anyone in his family. Stan offered to keep an eye on the situation from the police station and inform the chief. Danny couldn't help but admire his partner's bravery and kindness. After all Danny had told Stan that a very powerful and dangerous ghost could potentially attack him or his family and he offered to stay around and help Danny rather than run for safety.

Danny stopped above the park and sighed in frustration. "Oh, this isn't working! We aren't going to be able to find him like this. We need to figure out where he's going to attack next," Danny grumbled loudly. Danielle turned back to Danny. "Alright Danny, but where do you think Dan will attack?" She asked calmly. Danny shrugged. "I don't know. The last time Dan just wanted to make sure I became him. He trapped me in his time and travelled back and took my place. He made sure that the Nasty Burger would explode and that my family and friends and Mr Lancer would be there. This time… I don't know. Is he trying to get revenge because I trapped him in the Thermos? Is he trying to kill me or he is trying to make me into him? I can't tell. Danielle I don't know where he'll attack because I don't know how much he knows about my life now," Danny answered. Danielle could tell that he was starting to panic. Danny wasn't used to being this helpless.

"Well, we know one thing. Dan was after Lilith. Maybe we should check around them. They're staying at the library right?" Danielle announced loudly and winking at Danny. He realised instantly that she was trying to draw Dan out. If he was following them and heard that, he might just turn himself visible and they could fight him. They flew off to the library and phased inside. They glided through the bookcases, willing for their ghost sense to go off. However it looked like their ploy hadn't worked. Of course there was no way for them to be sure if Dan even heard them.

Sam and Jazz drove through the streets on scooters. They each had Fenton phones in their ears and had a couple for Danny and Danielle for when they found them. Valerie was on her spare hover board, patrolling from the air. They had stocked up on ghost weapons. They all just hoped that Dan could be defeated quickly.

Tucker directed Jack as he drove the ghost assault vehicle through the streets. Maddie was sitting in the back with the teens, making sure that they were alright. They parked outside of Damon's house and Tucker led the way. He used his spare key to unlock the front door and then locked it once everyone was inside. He activated Damon's security system which included their most advanced anti-ghost technology. Tucker and Damon like to road test their new security systems on their houses before releasing them to the public. Danny had long since stopped listening to their requests to break into their houses as Phantom as it usually ended up being very painful.

Tucker led them down to the basement and punched in the code for the door and allowed everyone into his and Damon's workshop. Then he activated and opened the panic room. He allowed everyone to file inside and quickly ran up to the kitchen and grabbed a few snacks and water in case they were trapped inside for a long time. He then sealed the panic room and they sat down and waited for someone to give the all clear. At least that was the plan.

An alarm sounded from within the house. Then the power was lost. The windows broke and the occupants in the panic room heard a muffled Ghostly Wail. Then they heard metal being ripped in half and a loud thud as the workshop door smashed into the panic room's exterior wall. The teens looked worriedly at each other and the Fentons and Tucker. They were terrified. Tucker licked his lips and held his finger to his lips. He carefully pulled his latest PDA and tapped a few buttons and sent a distress signal to Valerie. He put his PDA away and along with everyone waited to see what would happen next. Green electricity arched through the walls and a cry of pain and frustration came from outside. Tucker allowed himself a small smile in the artificial light of the panic room. Damon and Tucker had put everything into the panic room's defence. Its walls were lined with ectoranium. However there wasn't a lot as the mineral was extremely rare and expensive. Then they heard repeated thuds at Dan hit the panic room with ghost rays. Lilith hugged into her grandmother.

 **Sorry couldn't resist the cliff-hanger. Let me know what you think to the story so far…**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	14. Chapter 14

Valerie's armour started to beep. She frowned. That beeping was the S.O.S. alert activated. However it wasn't from her and she knew that Danny wouldn't activate it since if he found Dan he'd be too busy. That and it was beeping differently. She looked at the small computer built in to her fore arm and saw Tucker's message. "Dan at Damon's. Got past the external security. Need help," she read to herself and her blood froze. Her husband and daughters were trapped with the most dangerous ghost she had ever seen and fought. She swung her hover board towards them and flew as fast as possible to the house. As she flew, she explained the situation to Sam and Jazz.

Danny and Danielle had tried their ploy a few times, each time choosing a new building. They had tried to lead Dan to the town hall, the movie theatre, the docks, even to Vlad's old mansion. However it never worked. They were about to try it with gym when Danny's phone rang. He pulled in out of an invisible pocket in his jumpsuit. "It's Sam," Danny called to Danielle as he answered it. "Hey Sam, any luck on your end?" he asked. "Danny, it's Dan. He's attacking the kids right now. Tucker sent a message to Valerie," Sam explained frantically. Danny's expression changed instantly. He gave Danielle a look and she instantly knew that it was bad news. "We're on our way Sam," Danny assured his wife and hung up. "Dan's at Damon's right now. He must have followed us home or knew about the panic room," Danny explained before turning around and flying as fast as possible to Damon's house. Danielle followed him.

The metal around the teens was creaking dangerously. Tucker knew that they were running out of time. They didn't have enough weapons with them to hold off a ghost like Dan, he didn't even know if their weapons were enough to hold off the Box Ghost. With one last strain, the roof was torn off. Dan floated above them, enraged and in pain from touching the panic room roof laced with ectoranuim. Suddenly a puff of red mist emitted out of his nose and he smiled evilly. He tossed the roof behind him and Danny was caught off guard and the roof slammed into him. He was pinned under it against the opposite wall and screamed involuntarily in pain. Danielle tried to lift the metal off Danny only to get severely shocked and thrown back. Tucker paled, he had never considered that this panic room could hurt Danny and thought that he should have warned Danny about the ectoranium.

Valerie arrived and instantly heard Danny's cries of pain. She landed beside him and lifted the roof up enough for Danny to slide out from under it. Danny smiled gratefully at Valerie and took a breath to steady himself before turning his attention back on Dan. However Dan hadn't even bothered to watch Danny's pain. He was scanning through the occupants of the panic room and spotted his target, Lilith. He went to grab her and was instant shocked by the spectre deflector. He withdrew angrily and flashed Danny a dangerous look. Before charging his fist up with a ghost ray and fired it at Lilith. Lilith was thrown into the wall of the panic room she collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Nobody noticed the green electricity arch through the wall where she hit.

Dan turned to Danny. "So you're still using that idiotic invention to hide behind," Dan remarked scathingly. Danny scowled. "It stopped you from touching my daughter didn't it?" Danny pointed out. Dan laughed. "It did. I wonder what old invention you'll pull out next… the ghost gauntlets? The boooomerang? What about the ghost peeler?" Dan daunted dryly. Danny frowned. Dan was listing weapons that he had used to help him defeat him the first time. "What do you want Dan?" Danny asked impatiently. Dan considered Danny. "I want what every ghost wants. I want to take back what's rightfully mine. I want my timeline back. I want to turn you into me. And the only way to do that is to take everything you treasure away from you. Thank you for gathering them all in one place," Dan answered cockily. "I will never become you Dan. I thought I showed you that before," Danny growled. Dan laughed. "Because you promised your family? You are still such a child," Dan snorted. And with that he pulled an intact Fenton Thermos from behind his back. "But nevertheless, you did defeat me once before and I can't allow you to do so again," Dan continued and a blue light emitted from the thermos and engulfed Danny Phantom. "No! Dani, get everyone to safety," Danny exclaimed as he struggled against the thermos's power before finally being sucked into the thermos. Dan laughed triumphantly. "Why don't you see what it's like to be trapped in there for thirty years?" Dan gloated to the thermos gleefully.

 **So, what do you think of the twist? Let me know and please give me your thoughts on the story as a whole…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Tucker had opened the panic room door and Maddie, Jack and Tucker were frozen in shock as they saw Dan suck Danny Phantom into a Fenton Thermos. Jack was carrying Lilith and the teens were gathered behind the three adults, waiting for their "all clear". Danielle took a breath and floated up to Dan. Valerie saw that Danielle would distract Dan long enough for the humans to escape. Valerie ran up to Tucker gave him a brief hug and tugged on his arm to get him to follow her. Tucker tore his eyes away from the thermos containing his friend and followed his wife out of the building to the ghost assault vehicle. Sam and Jazz pulled up and ran over to the group. Sam was heartbroken to see her daughter knocked out and fussed over her. Jack explained what happened softly and assured Sam that Lilith wasn't hurt as far as they could see. Jazz checked that her son and Andrew, Carly and Abby were alright. Then they all bundled into the ghost assault vehicle and Valerie beeped the horn to tell Danielle they had gotten away.

Meanwhile Danielle faced Dan. She was furious. Dan had sucked Danny into the thermos like he was the Box Ghost. She had been helpless to stop Dan and to save Danny. At least she could do as Danny asked her to do. She shot a ghost ray at Dan's hand, hoping to get him to drop the thermos. Dan merely moved his hand and placed the thermos into his belt behind his back. He smirked at her and fired a ghost ray at her chest. She dodged and channelled her ice powers. Her eyes turned dangerously blue and fired icicles at Dan. Dan turned himself to sludge and the icicles harmlessly flew through him and embedded themselves into the remains of the panic room. She heard the ghost assault vehicle's horn and smiled to herself. She fired the most powerful ghost ray she could and then turned and phased out of the building.

As soon as Valerie spotted Danielle she floored it and drove off through the streets. Danielle phased into the vehicle and saw Lilith was coming around. She grimaced in pain and Danielle saw the impossible. The spectre deflector was shocking Lilith. No one else noticed this. Danielle rushed over to Lilith and ignoring the intense pain from touching the belt, tore it off of Lilith. Sam cried out. "Dani, why did you do that? That was protecting Lilith from him!" Sam exclaimed. Danielle threw the belt across the interior of the vehicle and shook the stars from her eyes. "No, it was hurting her," Danielle replied. Everyone turned to Lilith and saw she was also blinking stars away from her eyes. "Is that true Lilith?" Sam asked cautiously. They all knew that the spectre deflector only attacked ghosts or half ghosts when their powers were working. Lilith looked at her mother and nodded slowly. Sam stared at her daughter and hugged her. Lilith had ghost powers after all.

Valerie drove aimlessly through the streets listening to the conversation in the back. "Why did my powers just activate now?" Lilith asked, she couldn't believe she had ghost powers. "I'm not sure. Maybe it was the stress of Dan attacking everyone," Danielle suggested confused. Then Tucker's eyes widened in realisation. "No, it was the ghost ray. Sam, Jazz, remember when Danny got rid of his powers and when all the ghosts attacked him at once?" Tucker exclaimed, not thinking that the others didn't know that Danny had gotten rid of his powers before. Jazz nodded and Sam's eyes widened as well. "He got his powers back. Because of Danny Phantom, he was susceptible to ghost energy," Jazz replied. Sam turned to Lilith. "Well Dan shot Lilith with a ghost ray in the panic room when he saw he couldn't touch her. Maybe that ghost ray was enough ghost energy to activate Lilith's powers," Tucker suggested. Lilith blinked in surprise. She had dreamed of having ghost powers for most of her life, but she never thought it would happen.

"What powers does she have?" Andrew asked softly. Sam blinked and turned to Andrew. It was a lot to take in. "I guess she'd be able to turn invisible, fly and be intangible. All ghosts can do that. Most ghosts have a ghost ray too. But I don't know for sure," Danielle answered knowingly. She suddenly felt a stab of sadness, Danny would want to be here explaining everything. Valerie took a turn a little harshly and Danielle was forced to hover to avoid falling over. Everyone else grabbed their seats and fell into each other. Then the occupants noticed a ghost ray miss the ghost assault vehicle narrowly. Dan was back.

Danielle frowned and phased through the roof and fought Dan. She looked for any opportunity to grab the Fenton Thermos containing Danny. Jack stood up and grabbed the biggest bazooka he could and lifted it to a window and aimed it at Dan but then had to aim again as Dan dodged Danielle. Maddie took the weapon from Jack. "Stop Jack, you could hit Danielle or destroy the thermos. We don't know what'll happen to Danny if you damage the thermos," Maddie scolded her husband angrily. Jack glared at her. "Are you saying we should do nothing!? That spook has our son captive within our _own_ technology!" Jack demanded. Maddie shook her head. "I'm saying we have to be careful," Maddie replied gently. The situation was difficult for her as well. Danielle froze Dan in a block of ice and phased back into the vehicle. Valerie sped up and drove down as many roads as possible to get as far away as possible from Dan.

Sam bit her lip. She knew what they had to do. They had to make a stand and free Danny. "Maddie, do you still have your original ghost assault vehicle?" she asked softly. Maddie looked at Sam and understood what Sam was thinking of. She nodded. "We'll split up. Me and Jack will go with the kids and Lilith will stay with you," Maddie suggested, keeping her eyes on Sam. Sam nodded. Valerie heard the new plan and made her way to Fenton works. The teens however protested the plan. They didn't want to leave Lilith's side. Sam held up her hand. "Lilith is Dan's main target. We have to protect all of you. By splitting up, it'll protect you. Besides the first ghost assault vehicle has a ghost shield. This one is more offensive with weapons instead of a shield," Sam informed the teens. The teens slumped in defeat. They didn't like it but Sam was right.

 **A new plan. Kind of. So, Lilith has powers after all and they were dormant until now. I thought the ghost ray attack was an interesting way for it to happen myself, but let me know what you thought about it.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Valerie came to a stop at Fenton works and Jack, Maddie, Andrew, Timmy, Carly, Abby, Kalie and Frankie got out. They ran into Fenton works and Maddie and Jack got their first ghost assault vehicle out of storage. Danielle called Stan and updated him on the situation. She told him that Dan had caught Danny and they were working on freeing him. She asked Stan to make sure all the students of Casper High were safe and Amity Park's citizens were off the streets. Then Valerie drove off through the streets again. She headed towards the park, it was a wide open space with plenty of room for their fight against Dan. Valerie pulled into the park and drove over the grass.

They jumped out of the vehicle and grabbed as many weapons as possible. "Dani, how do you use your powers?" Lilith asked Danielle nervously. Danielle turned to Lilith but smiled kindly. "I'm not really sure to be honest. It's just instinct for me. I want to do something and I just do it. I know from stories that Danny had a harder time getting used to his powers but then again I had… well I had Vlad to help me in the beginning," Danielle explained. Lilith nodded slightly. "So you just think about what you want to do and you do it?" Lilith repeated uncertainly. Danielle nodded.

"Lilith, don't even think about it. You are not fighting Dan!" Sam exclaimed hearing her conversation with Danielle. She marched over to her daughter and placed her hands on her hips and gave her a stern scowl. "What?! But I want to help," Lilith protested. Sam softened her expression slightly. "Lilith, it took your father a month to gain any control of his powers. You have _just_ activated yours. You don't even know what powers you have. It's too dangerous to let you fight any ghosts, especially Dan," Sam informed her daughter. Lilith knew her mother was right. She hated it, but Sam was right. Lilith wouldn't stand a chance against Dan, after all her father had over thirty years of experience and he couldn't stop Dan. Lilith nodded in agreement and got back into the badly parked vehicle and hid.

Dan appeared shortly afterwards and Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie readied their ecto-blasters and Danielle charged her hands with ghost energy. They fired as one and Dan dodged their attacks effortlessly. He cackled and fired a ghost ray and hit Sam squarely in the chest. Sam was thrown back and hit her head against the tree. Valerie regretted leaving her hover board in Damon's house as she activated an ecto-grenade and threw it at Dan. Dan caught it and tossed back at Valerie who had started to run to Sam's side and wasn't able to dodge it. It exploded and threw her off her feet. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet. However she landed badly and broke her ankle. She crumbled to the ground and Tucker ran to his wife. Jazz ran to Sam and Tucker and Jazz tried to protect their fallen comrades.

Danielle fired ghost ray after ghost ray at Dan. She didn't have the time to focus on her inner ice centre to use her ice powers. Dan dodged all her attacks and tackled her. He pinned her to the ground and started to choke her. The others tried to distract Dan long enough for Danielle to escape except everything they threw at him merely bounced off harmlessly. He fired a ghost ray at Jazz, Tucker and Valerie and fried their weapons.

Lilith stared at the fight, feeling completely helpless and useless. She had to help but how could she? She shook her head. Her dad was depending on them to free him and she had to help. Danielle was going to die. Valerie was hurt and her mother was knocked out. She had to do something. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran out of the ghost assault vehicle and lunged at Dan. Dan lifted his hand off of Danielle and struggled against Lilith as she clawed for the Fenton Thermos behind his back.

 **Yep, Dan is powerful. I tried to make him as hopelessly powerful as he is in the show. So let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter deals with Danny's imprisonment in the thermos. It takes place from the moment Dan captured him until the moment Lilith tackled Dan.**

Danny couldn't hear or see anything. He was angry at himself. He had been sucked into the Fenton Thermos. He should have seen it coming. After all he had planned to do it to Dan so why wouldn't Dan plan to do it to him. Danny had been in a Fenton Thermos before. He recalled bitterly the time Jazz had accidently sucked him instead of Skulker into a thermos. It had taken hours for them to figure out how to get him out, particularly since they couldn't ask his parents. Jazz had really bad aim and had sucked him inside more times than Danny could count. Walker had caught him in a thermos once as well but Sam had released him within a few minutes. However this time was different. His family and friends really didn't have much of a chance of getting the thermos away from Dan. Danny moved slowly and painfully around in the cramped area so that he was facing a wall. He started to bang against it.

He couldn't believe that Dan had managed to escape from this prison. Although since Dan was a full ghost he wasn't as tied to the humanoid form as Danny was. Danny wasn't sure if he would be able to escape even if he had thirty years. But Danny didn't have thirty years. His family and friends were in danger right now. Dan was after his daughter and it would only be a matter of time before Dan figured out a way past the spectre deflector. Danielle couldn't fend Dan off for ever. Danny suddenly felt guilty for asking Danielle to take on Dan. Dan was his enemy to fight. He knew there was no chance that Danielle could defeat him and he knew Dan would use the thermos he was in against them. Danny almost expected to be joined by Danielle before long.

Danny punched the wall of the thermos as hard as he could in his cramped position. He even tried to revert to his human half, thinking that the increase in size and density would cause the thermos to break but he wasn't able to. It was probably because there wasn't enough room. He tried to use his powers. His intangibility didn't work and he couldn't focus hard enough to manage to use a ghost ray or his ice powers. He didn't dare use his Ghostly Wail since he knew he would have to fight the moment he got out. However he was beginning to think that he wouldn't have a choice.

As Danny continued to punch the wall as much as he could in the cramped conditions, he began to think. He thought about how Dan had been a step ahead of him the entire time. Danny knew he needed a plan. He was out gunned when it came to Dan's power. Dan could sustain his Ghostly Wail without exhausting himself. He needed help. But Danielle wasn't enough. Sam, Jazz, Valerie and Tucker didn't stand a chance in a fair fight. He couldn't ask his parents or the kids to help. Then he remembered what Danielle had told him. There was a natural ghost portal in the park. Dan had attacked a lot of ghosts when he escaped his prison. Maybe, just maybe, Danny could convince the other ghosts to help him weaken Dan enough to suck him into a Fenton Thermos. If they could get Dan into a thermos, then they would have enough breathing room to figure out their next move. However he knew if he got out of the thermos, Dan would be right on him. Danny then knew what he had to do. Danny may not be able to withstand a fair fight with Dan but maybe he could fend off Dan long enough for Danielle to get reinforcements. Danny hated to admit it, but Danielle knew her way around the Ghost Zone better than he did.

Danny punched the thermos wall again and came to his decision. This was probably going to be his last fight. Danny scowled and punched the wall harder than before and bit back the pain. He would not allow Dan to destroy his town, his friends, his family and certainly not his daughter. Danny knew what he had to do. He had to fight Dan and he couldn't hold back this time. He had to fight Dan with everything he had and give up on seeing the next day. He had to protect his home and his family.

 **So, yep another plan, if it works…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Dan growled in anger as Lilith continued to claw for the thermos. Jazz watched her niece in amazement and felt sorry that neither Danny nor Sam could see their daughter's courage. Sam was still out cold and showed no sign of coming to soon. Tucker and Valerie watched Lilith and were reminded of Danny. She was just as brave as him and had a big heart like him too. Danielle gasped for breath and blinked away the black spots from her vision. She saw Lilith struggling with Dan and got up immediately to help. She charged up her fist and waited for Lilith to get clear before she could fire.

Then suddenly Lilith fell off Dan. No, not off him but through him. As she fell, she grabbed the thermos instinctively and Danielle allowed her ghost ray to fire. The force of the ghost ray hit Dan squarely in the chest with enough force to cause him to stumble. Lilith smiled to herself about her intangibility act but didn't dwell on it. She ran as fast as she could to Tucker and Valerie. "How do you open it?" She called to them as she ran. Tucker ran to meet her, leaving his wife's side. He grabbed the thermos and tapped a couple of buttons and took off the lid. Danny Phantom appeared in front of them.

Danny looked at them in confusion and nodded his thanks to Tucker. He turned and gritted his teeth. Danielle was hitting Dan with as many ghost rays as possible to stop Dan going after Lilith. Danny duplicated himself. Danny tackled Dan and they went rolling off together. Danny punched and fired ghost rays savagely at Dan keeping him as distracted as possible with his diminished power since he had duplicated himself. The duplicated Danny looked to Lilith.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Lilith nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Dad, I have ghost powers!" Lilith informed him excitedly. Danny stared at her and then got a faraway look as he refocused his duplicate. "Sorry, Lilith, I'm so proud of you. Where's your mother? Does she know?" Danny inquired distractedly. He'd never had a conversation this important while fighting a ghost especially not one like Dan. It was taking all his concentration to keep the duplicate going. Lilith didn't hold his distracted tone against him understanding that he was risking a lot to check up with his family. "She knows, but she got knocked out. She's over there," Lilith answered and pointed to Jazz and Sam. Jazz was properly trying to revive Sam now that she didn't need to focus on Dan. Danny nodded grimly. He couldn't go over to them, he had to fight Dan properly soon.

Danielle floated over to Danny talking with Lilith. She was impressed that Danny was able to keep the duplicate going. Danny wasn't exactly known for his multi-tasking and concentration. "Hey Danny, you alright?" she called. Danny turned to her and nodded. "I don't have long, I need to have my full attention if I have a chance against Dan, the surprise is beginning to wear off. Dani, I hate to ask you but I'm going to need back up. I need you to go into the Ghost Zone and get as many ghosts together as possible. If they ask, just say you found the ghost that attacked them. That should get their attention. Find them and bring them here through the natural portal if it's still there. I'll hold him off as long as possible," Danny commanded Danielle a little more forcefully that he would have normally had asked. But his focus was seriously stretched. Dan was starting to fight back. Danielle nodded and flew off to the portal. "How can we help Danny?" Tucker inquired. Danny turned to Tucker and Lilith. His duplicate froze for a second and they saw a ghost ray fire into the air in the distance. "Nothing. Just make sure Sam and everyone is safe," Danny told them as his duplicate vanished.

 **Not much to say really except this is the final battle against Dan. Although that doesn't mean it's going to be a short one…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Danny dodged the ghost ray and after giving his order to Tucker and Lilith, merged with his duplicate. Then his full attention on Dan he could start to use his powers. Before he had only been able to focus enough to use his intangibility and ghost ray. They were almost instinctive in the first place. Danny faced Dan and scowled angrily at him. "You hurt my wife!" Danny growled with his green eyes glowing dangerously. Dan was momentarily stunned. Dan was surprised at how Danny had known about Sam as he dove straight into the fight. Then he realised that Danny could duplicate himself and he was enraged that Danny had been cocky enough to not give his full attention to his fight with Dan. Dan lunged at Danny, his red eyes glowing dangerously. Both Phantoms were furious with the other.

Danny was tackled to the ground. Dan charged his fist with ghostly energy. Danny channelled his ice powers and froze Dan in place and turned intangible and melted into the ground. Dan shattered the ice. Dan remembered the trick Danny was using and waited for Danny to reappear. Danny floated up from the ground and fired a ghost ray at Dan. Dan spun around and raised a ghost shield and then fired his own ghost ray at Danny. Danny rolled away and filled his lungs. Dan raised his ghost shield. Danny smiled to himself at his ploy. Danny released the deep breath and fired an ice beam at Dan's shield. It froze on contact with the beam. He then charged forward. Dan shattered the ice and was tackled to the ground by Danny. Danny fired a ghost ray at Dan at close range. Dan kicked Danny off of him. Dan fired a ghost ray again at Danny and made contact. Danny was thrown into a nearby tree and pushed himself off of it instantly. He flew at Dan and fired ghost rays from both fists at Dan.

It was impossible for either Phantom to get the upper hand as they were both aware that this fight was a fight to the death. They were both furious at the other and were giving everything they could. They were both too fast for most attacks to hit and both were too powerful to hope to tire out the other. They were evenly matched more-or-less.

Sam came to slowly to see Jazz, Tucker, Valerie and Lilith watching her closely. Valerie's ankle had been treated by Jazz after Tucker had fetched the first aid kit from the ghost assault vehicle. "What happened?" Sam murmured blearily. "Lilith got the thermos away from Dan. Danny's fighting him now and Danielle has gone to get back up from the other ghosts," Tucker informed Sam softly. They all flinched as they heard an explosion from the Phantoms' fight. Sam looked at Lilith. "I told you to stay in the ghost assault vehicle," Sam reminded her. Lilith nodded slowly. "I know, but I couldn't just sit there and watch all you guys get hurt. I mean Dan knocked you out and hurt Valerie. He was choking Dani. I had to do something. So I jumped on to Dan and I managed to phase through him and grab the thermos," Lilith explained. She tried to look as sorry as possible but in honesty she was overjoyed that she had been able to help her father and the other adults. Sam's expression softened as she smiled at her daughter. She had to admit that they had needed the help and by the sounds of what had happened, Lilith had been right to intervene. They flinched again as a bright flash and explosion occurred again from a badly aimed ghost ray.

"So, what does Danny want us to do while he's fighting Dan? Does he want us to find anyone or anything?" Sam asked as she made to get up. Jazz pushed her back down. "No, he told Tucker and Lilith that he just wanted us to be safe," Jazz answered gently. Sam scowled. Danny couldn't honestly expect her to do nothing while he was fighting an evil alternate self. They flinched again from yet another explosion, this was the loudest yet. Tucker shrugged sympathetically. He didn't like sitting on the side lines any more than she did. However they knew that Danny knew what he was doing and had a plan. They couldn't interfere with it. They sat awkwardly watching the flashes of light from the ghost rays missing their targets and flinched at the regular explosions.

Danielle flew through the Ghost Zone. She had already spoken to Skulker, Walker, Dora the princess of the kingdom of Aaragon and the ghost writer. They were willing to help and had even offered to spread the word for her. Danielle had gladly accepted the offer. Anything to get Danny the backup he needed to fight Dan. A ghostly vulture flew over to her and she stopped to speak with it. "Are you Dani Phantom? You look like the ghost boy," it asked with a heavy accent. Dani nodded. "I was sent to tell you that all the ghosts willing to fight this Dan Phantom are gathered at the portal. They are waiting for you," it continued.

Danielle was surprised but then again Dan had destroyed and terrorized a lot of ghosts. One thing ghosts hated was being attacked and frightened. It was their job to frighten the living not to be frightened themselves. The ghosts probably wanted revenge as quickly as possible. She flew to the portal to Amity Park park. Danielle spotted a lot of familiar ghosts such as Johnny 13, Kitty, Ember, Spectra, Vortex, Frostbite and the far frozen people, Amorpho, Youngblood and dozens of others. With a shiver she noticed Vlad Plasmius was among the gathered ghosts. He looked absolutely outraged and ready for a fight. Danielle flew up to the crowd of angry ghosts and cleared her throat loudly for their attention. "Hi, well I found the ghost that attacked you all. Dan Phantom. Er… Danny Phantom is fighting him right now in the park on the other side of this portal. So, you know, he's on our side before you all attack him as well. Dan Phantom attacked you and your homes and this ghost has to pay for that. It's rare for me or Danny to ask for your help but this is one time that we need it. This ghost is just as strong and dangerous as the Ghost King is rumoured to be… so treat him the same," Danielle warned the ghosts. She was trying to say that the ghosts had to have no mercy against Dan. Danielle could tell that some of the ghosts in front of her already understood this or at least weren't thinking of mercy, Vlad and Vortex the most prominent. She nodded at the crowd and then led them all into the human world.

 **In case you're wondering, the ghost vulture is one of the vultures from the bitter reunion episode in season one.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Danny was out of breath and was beginning to get very tired. Dan was starting to slow down from exhaustion as well. But neither Phantom would back down. There was too much at risk. For Danny, his family and friends were depending on him. For Dan, well there was no reason for his existence other than his quest for revenge on this particular Danny. Danny fired another beam of ice at Dan and took a brief rest as Dan struggled to once again free himself. The ice shattering signalled the end of Danny brief respite. He drew himself up to his full height and prepared to re-engage Dan. Then a puff of blue air emitted from his mouth and red mist came out of Dan's nose. Their ghost senses. Danny smiled, Danielle and his back up had arrived. Danny fired another ghost ray at Dan. He only had to last a little longer.

Danielle led the large number of ghosts forward and spotted Danny and Dan firing ghost rays at each other. She looked back to Skulker. He surveyed the terrain and looked at Danielle. "We should approach from the direction of that fountain. We'll have more cover if the punk that attacked my island starts to fire at us. We should be able to get pretty close up if the whelp keeps distracting him," Skulker explained, using his years of knowledge of hunting to their advantage. Danielle nodded, choosing to ignore Skulker's insistence in not using either Phantoms' names. She led the ghosts in the direction that Skulker indicated and followed his plan of attack.

Dan saw the ghosts approaching and turned to use his Ghostly Wail but Danny hit Dan in the side with a ghost ray. Dan frowned at Danny and decided to duplicate himself. He wouldn't be able to use his Ghostly Wail but he could at least deal with the army of ghosts approaching and get Danny away from him. Dan had defeated all the ghosts in front of him before but Danny was another story. Dan would never admit it but Danny's new powers of ice and being able to duplicate unnerved Dan. Dan couldn't be sure that Danny didn't have other powers left up his sleeve.

His duplicate tackled Danny and again they went rolling off together in a flurry of punches and kicks. Dan turned to the crowd of ghosts and grinned evilly. He fired ghost ray after ghost ray. Once Danny was far enough away to not be a nuisance, he dissolved the duplicate and took a deep breath. He then unleashed a devastating Ghostly Wail. Danielle received the attack first and was thrown back and hit into a tree. She was knocked out instantly and reverted to her human half. Many of the ghosts were thrown back into other ghosts. Dora, in her dragon form, bowled over dozens of ghosts. Skeleton ghosts were broken apart and were unable to reconstruct themselves immediately due to being shattered so much. Skulker's armour malfunctioned and fired off multiple nets, trapping the majority of the ghosts. With the ghostly army taken care off, Dan stopped his Ghostly Wail and grinned evilly. He turned to the approaching Danny.

Danny flew as fast as possible back to Dan and once he reached his alternate self, he saw the beaten ghosts. His plan hadn't worked. Dan was powerful enough to stop all the attacking ghosts at once. Although Danny had to admit to himself that he should have seen it coming. Danny could and had had to deal with a large amount of ghosts at once. Danny scowled at Dan and took a deep breath. It was all or nothing. Dan's grin faded as Danny started his own Ghostly Wail.

 **Yeah, Danny isn't very good at fighting himself and coming up with plans.**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie and Lilith watched the place where they knew Danny was fighting Dan. They flinched at the explosions and held their breath in fear when the sounds of fighting lessened until they started again. Then they heard the Ghostly Wail. Even with the distance from the fight, they had to cover their ears. Everything was silent for a moment and they held their breath terrified. Then they heard a second Ghostly Wail. This one was even more terrifying. It was louder and sounded even more haunting if that was possible. They covered their ears and waited for the deafening wail to end.

Danny kept his wail going as loud and long as possible. He was surprised at the length of the wail in a single breath. As he turned slightly blue from lack of air, he collapsed to the ground and reverted to his human half. Panting, he looked up and saw the destruction he had wrought. The ground was torn apart and trees nearby had been uprooted. The ghosts had been blown even further away and the nets had been shredded. Dan had been thrown back into a tree and another tree had fallen on him. Danny's sight began to blacken. He had put everything into that wail. He had known it was this wail or nothing.

Dan recovered from the sudden and powerful wail and phased through the tree on top of him. It fell to the ground with a soft thud. Dan looked around and spotted Danny struggling to keep conscious. Dan smirked. He had Danny exactly where he wanted him. Dan knew that he was more powerful than Danny. He was the result of two of the most powerful ghosts, Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. Nothing could stand in his way. Dan walked leisurely towards Danny and decided that he should just destroy his alternate self. He hadn't realised that he was frozen in time until he had overheard Danny explaining everything to the teens and his friends and family.

Dan charged his fist with as much ghostly energy as possible and aimed at Danny's human heart. Dan knew from experience that this attack was fatal to humans. Ghosts could withstand ghost rays but one this powerful was too dangerous to hit a human with. Dan just hoped that Danny's ghost half wouldn't interfere with this last blow. Dan wanted it over. With Danny gone there was no one left to stop him taking over and showing everyone the pain of losing everything dear to them. Dan wanted to show the world the pain of true grief and feeling of losing themselves to it. He grinned and unleashed his ghost ray. Danny could do nothing, he was too weak to fight back after that Ghostly Wail.

 **I know a bit on the shorter side but I do love cliff-hangers.**

 **I wanted to give Dan a real reason to want to destroy everything other than he's evil. So thinking back to the ultimate enemy episodes I remembered how Dan felt the need to keeping reminding everyone that he didn't have any emotions. It felt a little like he was trying to remind himself. So I thought that Dan would have emotions only that he was repressing them due to the unresolved grief.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think to my character development of Dan and of the story in general.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

The ghost ray zipped through the air towards Danny's heart only to hit something else. Dan frowned in anger and disappointment. His moment of victory stolen. Danny panted and struggled to stay conscious and watched as his rescuer stood up again. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw none other than Vlad Plasmius standing in between Danny Phantom and Dan Phantom. "I can not allow you to kill Daniel, Dan. I don't know who you are or who you were but I will not let you win. You destroyed my last piece of sanctuary left and you shall pay for that!" Vlad growled angrily at Dan. Dan's eyes glowed furiously and he lunged at Vlad. Danny that passed out unable to stay conscious due to his weakness from the Ghostly Wail.

Vlad fell to the ground and with a growl of anger of his own, duplicated and his duplicate tackled Dan, throwing him off Vlad. Vlad fired multiple ghost rays and plasma rays, most making contact. Dan was pushed backwards from the amount of attacks sent towards him. Dan was weak also. He had used his Ghostly Wail and while it didn't weaken him as much as it did for Danny, it did weaken him. Also Danny's Ghostly Wail had hurt him also. Dan snarled at Vlad furiously.

Since when did Vlad care about Danny? True, in Dan's timeline Vlad had pitied him enough to do as he asked and rip apart his human and ghost halves. But he had never cared about him. However this Vlad seemed to genuinely care if Danny was alive or dead. Vlad seemed to want to protect Danny with his life if need be. This infuriated Dan further as it was a factor that Dan hadn't accounted for. Dan had never truly defeated Vlad either. He had ripped apart his Vlad's human and ghost halves and merged with Plasmius, leaving Masters helpless. However the sudden surge of power had temporarily driven him into a blind rage. He had killed his human half and fled, laughing all the way to the nearest portal. Then he had spent the next ten years developing and honing his powers before returning the human world to show everyone how it feels to lose everything they cared about in the world. But the fact remain Dan had never defeated Vlad in a fair fight, they had reached a stalemate enough, but never a decisive winner. This played on Dan's mind and judgement. If Dan could feel properly, he would have realised that Vlad's sudden appearance had unnerved him to the point of frightening him.

Vlad noticed this and used it to his advantage. He pushed harder against Dan. He used everything in his power to land a critical hit on Dan. He duplicated his form and together with his duplicates fired plasma and ghost rays at Dan, gaining the upper hand with numbers and the element of surprise. Vlad couldn't help but smile cockily. He had Dan on the run now. It had been years since he had used his powers properly.

Vlad had occasionally come into the human world to gather some food and water to survive. There wasn't any in the Ghost Zone as ghosts didn't need to eat. Some ghosts, particularly the newer ones, ate simply to maintain the illusion of being alive but the food they ate wasn't truly food but merely echoes. The kingdom of Aargon held banquets but the food they ate didn't give any of them nutrition. Vlad, being half human, couldn't survive on that. He had survived in space as while he remains in his ghost form, he doesn't need to breathe. He and Danny only wore helmets in space to ensure that they wouldn't die if they accidently reverted to human form.

Therefore Vlad had come to the human world invisible, and stole the food he needed. It put his life into perspective. He had nothing left. He lost his mansion and wealth when he was abandoned and then banished from the human world. He lost his friends and reputation when he showed the world that he wanted world domination. He lost his oldest and most reliable friend, Jack Fenton, and the friendship of the love of his life, Maddie Fenton, when he revealed to them that he was part ghost that had sought to destroy everything they held dear. Vlad channelled those feelings into fighting Dan. He felt that the only chance he could live the rest of his days in peace was in the Ghost Zone but now Dan had threatened that.

Vlad didn't blame Danny for what had happened, in fact he was grateful to him for saving Earth and so the Ghost Zone when he couldn't. Danny had been the one to solve the ectoranuim problem in the disastaroid. Vlad owed it to Danny, and to his parents that had been there when Vlad was at his lowest, to help him now. If Danny was too weak to fight off this threat, Vlad would do it for him. Vlad had been waiting for this chance. The chance to show the world that he had learned his lesson. Vlad merely wanted to be accepted and allowed to live the rest of his days in peace. He didn't want to lead anymore. Vlad gritted his fangs and fought Dan more fiercely than ever. Vlad was trying to be what Danny had become. Accepted and respected. Vlad knew the only way for that to happen was to stop Dan.

 **Wow, Vlad the hero!? I wanted a big twist and I also wanted to catch up with Vlad after he had been abandoned in space. Again I wanted to give both characters better motivation behind their actions and background. In the ultimate enemy, it showed that Vlad became a broken man and changed his ways after he lost everything and after the Phantom Planet, he lost everything. So he had to change into a similar character.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter…**


	23. Chapter 23

Dan was thrown off his feet and fell in view of Sam, Lilith, Tucker, Valerie and Jazz. They smiled until the saw it wasn't Danny fighting Dan anymore. They were shocked to see Vlad Plasmius fighting Dan. Vlad hadn't been seen in thirty years and yet here he was and even more surprisingly, fighting on their side. Vlad's duplicates appeared and scattered around Dan, encircling him. One duplicate spotted the audience and glided over to them. The other Vlads started to fire plasma and ghost rays at Dan. However Dan was recovering quickly from the surprise of fighting Vlad and was fighting back and dodging the attacks as well.

"What are you doing here? Where's Danny?" Jazz demanded fiercely. Vlad smiled sadly. "I'm fighting this Dan Phantom. If it weren't for me Daniel would be dead. I'm afraid he's unconscious over in that direction. He was weakened from using his Ghostly Wail. It was quite an impressive wail though, I must say. I would suggest that you get to safety but I know that you'll not leave. So I'll ask that you keep as far from the fighting as possible," Vlad answered calmly, gesturing vaguely to where the number of ghosts, Danielle and Danny lay defeated. He had a lot more experience of multi-tasking, especially when he had duplicated his form.

Vlad turned to leave. "Wait! Why are you helping Danny? Aren't you arch enemies?" Valerie called after Vlad before he could leave. "You wouldn't believe what I have to say Valerie. But I'm helping Daniel because I know that it is the right thing to do. Well, there's that and Dan attacked me in the Ghost Zone earlier," Vlad replied and then floated away to join the fight. Valerie sat staring after Vlad, stunned by his reply. Vlad had manipulated her, tried to kill Jack Fenton, created and then manipulated Danielle, attempted to steal Maddie from Jack, attacked and fought Danny numerous times and not to mention tried to take over the world. Valerie considered all the Fentons as friends, especially since Danny's secret came out. However Vlad had seemed genuine. After all what other reason could Vlad have for fighting Dan? However then again there had been the whole Ghost King incident so maybe it was a little too early to start believing that Vlad had turned over a new leaf.

Dan fired a powerful ghost ray at one of Vlad's duplicates and it vanished. Encouraged by this small victory, Dan fired more ghost rays at the other duplicates and they each vanished one by one. Dan fired ghost rays until there was only one Vlad left. The original Vlad. The real Vlad. Vlad narrowed his eyes at Dan. "Ha, you've lost your touch old man," Dan heckled. Vlad snarled at Dan and lunged at him. Dan smirked and fired a powerful and concentrated beam right through Vlad's heart. Vlad collapsed to the ground and stared at his chest. The wound was filled with green ectoplasm and singed flesh. Sam covered Lilith's eyes and Tucker looked away feeling nauseous. Dan cackled and stood over Vlad.

Danny slowly came to. Danielle was holding her head across from him, also coming around. They shared one look and instantly realised that Dan wasn't near them. They leapt to the feet and transformed into the ghost forms as two rings passed over their bodies. They floated over to each other and hovered back to back and scanned the area. Then they saw a flash of green and recognised the light as a ghost ray. They sped off towards it and saw Dan standing over a badly injured Vlad. Together they shot a ghost ray at Dan. Danny landed in front of Dan and prepared to fight and Danielle flew out of the danger zone with Vlad. She tried to tend to Vlad's injury with shaky hands. She had mixed feelings when it came to Vlad. Vlad had attacked and threatened Danny too many times for her to think of. He had manipulated her in to doing his dirty work. He had tried to melt her down but even with all that, he had created her. He was inescapably the closest thing she had to a father.

 **Sorry to stop there but the chapter is getting a little long. I wanted the sight of Vlad hurt to completely throw Danielle off guard, because their relationship is complicated and complex. Vlad created her and although she turned her back on him, she can't escape that fact. Anyway I'm going to say it right now, I'm not going to resolve Danielle's feelings in this story. I'll leave that to your imaginations.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter…**


	24. Chapter 24

Danny and Dan faced off once again. Danny started to come up with another plan, vaguely thinking hopefully that it would be third plan's the charm. He began to think. Dan had to be tired. He had fought Vlad, he had used a Ghostly Wail, and he had received the brunt of the attack from his own wail. If Danny could just get his hands on a Fenton Thermos and get Dan to stay still long enough for the thermos to suck him in then they would finally be able to breathe. It had taken Dan thirty years to break his way out of the first one, surely they could figure out something better before another thirty years passed. "Alright, Dan. You want me… come and get me," Danny taunted and with a brief glance at Sam, he rushed off. Sam watched Danny and Dan fly off. Sam asked Valerie to keep an eye on Lilith and she and Jazz rushed off to Vlad and Danielle. They took over tending to Vlad's wound, allowing Danielle to take a step back and deal with the turmoil inside her head.

Danny rushed off to the school. It had been evacuated earlier so it should be safe enough to lead Dan to. Danny phased inside and Dan followed close behind. Danny phased through the walls and reached the principal's office and spotted the big green button that activated the ghost shield for the school. He punched it and then continued on his way. He then phased through the walls until he saw a thermos sealed behind a glass case and grabbed it. He then led Dan to the gymnasium. He turned to face him and his eyes turned blue. "Dan, I will never become you. This time you won't escape," Danny informed Dan as he unleashed the beam of ice.

Dan's eyes widened and dodged. He tried to phase out of the school, realising that he had flown right into a trap. He cursed himself for falling for one of his own old tricks. He phased out of the school and right into a green dome outside, screaming as it shocked him. "Like the ghost shield? My parents installed it after I graduated," Danny called after Dan. Dan turned to Danny and saw Danny channel his ice powers at Dan. Dan was frozen in a cube of ice. Danny pointed his thermos at Dan and watched the ice shatter and Dan start to scream in fury and desperation as he tried to break away from the pull of thermos. In a flash of blue light, Dan disappeared inside and Danny slammed the lid on top. Danny gave a sigh of relief and reverted to his human form and walked out of the ghost shield. He transformed calmly back into Danny Phantom and flew back to the park.

Danny flew over Amity Park, thinking about what had happened. He remembered Vlad was the person to save him when Dan tried to kill him. Danny thought about what that meant for him and Vlad. Vlad hadn't been seen in thirty years. There had been rumours but nothing concrete. Danny had often wondered what had happened to Vlad and what he would do if Vlad ever returned. However he had never considered that Vlad would ever protect him. Danny knew that he would need to have a talk with Vlad now that this was all over.

Danny then vaguely recalled his conversation with Lilith and Tucker. He had been too distracted to hear everything they said. There had been a few times that his duplicate had frozen due to him losing his concentration. Danny however thought he had heard Lilith say she had ghost powers. To say that the news had caught him off guard was an understatement. He had nearly lost his duplicate. Danny would have asked more questions and been a little more supportive if he had been in a different situation.

He flew over the park and scanned the ground for his family and friends. He spotted the mass of ghosts slowly coming to their senses. He knew he should thank them and assure them that Dan was taken care of for the time being. However he wanted to check on his family and friends first. He also wanted to check on Vlad and ask a few questions, such as why Vlad was helping him. Danny saw the small group of humans and halfas and descended to meet them.

 **So Dan is beaten… again. However Danny needs to think of a better prison or fate for Dan than trapped in the thermos for another thirty years. I'll deal with this within the next chapter or so. Also Vlad's fate will be revealed.**

 **So until the next chapter…**


	25. Chapter 25

Danny landed softly on the ground and Lilith saw him. She scrambled to her feet and ran over to him and hugged him. He could tell that she was relieved to see him and that she understood that he wouldn't be there unless he had defeated Dan. He gently broke the hug and Lilith looked up at him. She looked close to tears. He smiled softly at her and nudged her towards Tucker and Valerie who were watching with slight smiles on their faces. They were glad to see Danny but were concerned that Vlad was so close. Lilith understood and wordlessly walked back to Tucker. Danny gave them a nod in greeting and thanks. They waved back.

Danny then walked purposefully walked over to Danielle, Jazz and Sam surrounding Vlad. Vlad didn't look good. He was paler than ever and was lying in a slowly growing puddle of ectoplasm. Danny knew that Vlad was struggling to stay in his ghost form. Vlad and Danny understood that the moment Vlad changed to his human self, he would die. The wound wasn't fatal to ghosts but it certainly was to humans. He put a hand on Danielle's shoulder. She turned to him and hugged him. He could see she was struggling with the sudden appearance of Vlad and his possible death. He hugged her back and tried to calm her down. He feel her shaking with anger or suppressed tears, he wasn't certain. "It's alright Dani, let me deal with Vlad. Go over to Tucker and I'll come over when… when I'm finished here alright?" Danny suggested gently. Danielle nodded into his shoulder. Too numb from the overwhelming emotions to really take in everything about the situation.

Danny knelt down beside Sam and put an arm around her shoulders. Her hair was messily tucked behind her ears and her hands were stained green from dried ectoplasm. She looked up at him and gave him a quick smile. "Hi Danny, so Dan's gone?" She asked softly. Danny watched Vlad as he nodded. He couldn't believe that the man that had caused so much trouble in his teen years was laying in front of him. "How's it looking Jazz?" Danny inquired, trying to put on his serious voice that he used while he was working. Jazz looked at her little brother and shook her head. "I can't do anything. He's going to bleed out or whatever the ghost equivalent is," Jazz whispered desperately. She hated being so helpless. Vlad heard Danny's voice and opened his eyes. He had been resting until now. He wanted to see and hopefully get the chance to talk to Danny before he lost too much energy and reverted to his human half.

"Daniel… Dan?" Vlad gasped weakly. Danny wordlessly showed Vlad the thermos. "Dan's in here. I'll deal with him properly later," Danny answered, trying to keep his voice as level as possible. "He knew… knew you right?" Vlad replied. Danny bit his lip. Vlad deserved the truth. "Yeah, he is an alternative me. An evil ghost. He was the result of ripping mine and your ghost and human halves and the ghost halves merging. It's a long story," Danny explained softly. He wasn't sure how Vlad would react. "That explains why… why he had some of my powers… and looked like you then. Daniel… I want to apologise… to you and your parents. I know that I don't have… have much time. I'm getting weaker by the minute. Daniel… I want to tell you… that you were right. I didn't deserve the life I had… I stole everything. I stole my wealth by using my powers… for the wrong reasons. I tried to steal your mother… to get the love I wanted. I tried to… take over the world… to steal the recognition… I wanted. I know… I ridiculed you… for helping people… when we first… met. But you were right. I'm sorry for… everything I did or… tried to do. Thank you for… caring for Danielle. I know… I can't… expect you… to forgive… me for what… I've done. But perhaps… you could… see me as a… person that lost… their way… because of their… ghost powers. I felt untouchable. I felt that… I was better. I know… now that… I'm not. I'm simply… blessed to see… the Ghost Zone… from a very… unique… point of view. Please… Daniel… accept my… apology… and… forgive…-" Vlad stammered between breaths and reverted to his human half and sighed his last breath. His eyes became dull and his head rolled to the side as he died.

Sam and Jazz turned away from Vlad and stood. Danny licked his lips and felt the prickle of tears. He bent over and closed Vlad's eyes and stood. "I forgive you Vlad," He whispered to the corpse. Sam wound her arm around Danny's waist and together the three adults walked over to Tucker, Valerie, Lilith and Danielle. Sam left Danny's side to hug her daughter. Jazz sat next to Tucker and Valerie and explained to them in hushed tones what had happened. Danny sat next to Danielle and put an arm around her. She looked at him. "I'm sorry Dani, Vlad's gone. I know he was only your dad because he created you but if you need to talk, I'm here for you," Danny murmured to her so no one but Danielle could hear what he told her. Danielle smiled weakly and nodded. After a moment of silence, she stood up. "Danny, I… I need to be alone for a little while. I'll see you around," Danielle croaked to Danny and without another word flew off over Amity Park and disappeared into the distance. Danny watched her go, wondering if he should let her leave so soon. He took a deep breath and looked down at the thermos still in his hand.

"I need to take care of Dan. Valerie you should get that ankle looked at. I'll catch up with you guys later. Sam, would you mind talking to Stan and updating him on the situation. Lilith, we'll talk when I get back alright," Danny informed the others and smiled at his daughter. With that he rose off the ground and flew over to the ghosts.

 **Yep, I killed off Vlad. He is gone and not coming back.**

 **So next how Danny is going to deal with Dan and of course he has to deal with the fact Lilith has ghost powers.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Skulker was accessing the damage to his armour when Danny landed in front of him. "Well whelp. Did you defeat that punk?" Skulker grumbled as he tried to stop one of his weapons from leaking fuel. Danny smiled at Skulker. Some things just never changed. "Yeah, I got him. Skulker I wanted to thank you and all the ghosts for coming. Where are they all?" Danny asked as he noticed that the majority of the ghosts were gone. The ones that were still around were either helping ghosts still tangled up in Skulker's nets or were still dazed from Dan's Ghostly Wail. Skulker looked up from his inbuilt computer and jerked his head to one side. "Back in the Ghost Zone. Amity Park isn't exactly a safe place to hang out in when you're weak. Although I think they're just on the other side of the portal, waiting for the news," Skulker answered shortly and returned to his armour. Danny thanked him and walked through the ghosts still in the park. He thanked them and helped release some of the more hopelessly tangled ones. Some of the ghosts were a little taken back by Danny helping them, as Danny was seen as ghost enemy number one. He forced the ghosts to remain in the Ghost Zone.

Danny walked through the park and eventually came across a swirling disk of green energy and floated into the portal. Skulker was right. The ghosts were gathered on the other side. They, as one, turned to Danny when they noticed him. Danny took a breath and smiled at them. "Hi. I wanted to thank you all for coming to help me with Dan. I've caught Dan in this thermos and for now the crisis is over. I guess that's all I have to say. I didn't expect so many of you to come to help me. So I am truly grateful," Danny announced to the crowd of ghosts. Some smiled at him, such as Wulf and the people of the Far Frozen. Then the crowd slowly dispersed. Danny spotted Walker and flew after him.

"Walker, can I have a word?" Danny called after the Ghost Zone's warden. Walker stopped and turned to face Danny. "What is it, punk?" Walker growled. It was no secret that Walker disliked Danny. Danny licked his lips and held out the thermos. "Here. Dan needs to be dealt with and I can't do it. You told me that you acted as your jail's executioner. I don't normally condone it, but you need to… get rid of Dan," Danny explained and handed the thermos to Walker. Walker stared at Danny and then looked at the thermos. "If you want to get rid of this ghost, why not keep him inside this thing?" Walker inquired. Danny had known that Walker would suggest this. "Because that didn't work last time," Danny answered. Walker returned his gaze to Danny, his normal expression of distaste replaced by confusion and surprise. "I'll explain everything. Why don't we go back to your jail and I'll explain?" Danny suggested, and motioned for Walker to lead the way.

They sat down in Walker's office in his jail. The thermos sat on the desk between them. "Explain then," Walker prompted. They had flown through the Ghost Zone wordlessly. Danny had spent the entire flight trying to figure out how to tell Walker who Dan was and how much to tell Walker. "Alright, well… Dan Phantom used to be Danny Phantom a long time ago. When I was fourteen Clockwork showed me what I could become, he showed me that I could become Dan. Dan… fought a ghost when he was fourteen and ended up leaving the nasty sauce against a heater and getting the test results to an important test. He cheated on the test and Mr. Lancer, a teacher at Casper High, found out. He called Dan's parents and met up with them and Sam, Tucker and Jazz outside the Nasty Burger to make a point. Then the nasty sauce exploded. If the nasty sauce gets too hot, it explodes. Anyway, they all died in the explosion and Dan was sent to live with Vlad. Dan asked Vlad to get rid of Dan's human emotions and Vlad obliged. He used ghost gauntlets to rip Dan's human and ghost halves apart and then Dan ripped Vlad's human and ghost halves apart and merged with Vlad's ghost half. Dan's killed his human half and then left. Ten years later he returned to Amity Park and started to destroy it. Clockwork showed me and I went to that future and learned exactly what had happened. Then Dan trapped me in that future and went back to my time. He tried to ensure that what happened to him, happened to me. I managed to get back and defeated him using my Ghostly Wail and trapped him in a Fenton Thermos. I left that thermos with Clockwork for safe keeping and yesterday Dan broke out of it. That's why I need you to take over. He's too powerful and dangerous to… to keep imprisoned Walker. I need you to… to be his executioner. If you need another crime for you to be able to carry out that sentence, well he just murdered Vlad," Danny explained.

Walker was silent for a moment. Danny waited for Walker's response. "So this ghost is an alternate you?" Walker asked softly. Danny nodded calmly. Walker leaned forward and considered the thermos. He smiled. "So this is you until you were fourteen. Which means he's accountable for those crimes and for the crimes he committed in the last two days. I'll deal with him for you Phantom. However, this doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you the next time we meet. I still want you for violating many rules in the Ghost Zone such as that unauthorized vehicle you call the Spectre Speeder," Walker decided and picked up the thermos. Danny nodded solemnly. "Thank you Walker. Please be careful though, don't underestimate Dan for a second. He is a full ghost but he is still powerful," Danny concluded, making sure Walker understood how dangerous Dan was. Walker gave Danny a nod and Danny walked out of the jail and flew to the natural portal in the park, passing Skulker on the way. Skulker nodded to Danny as he passed. They knew that they would see each other again but they would allow each other to recover from their encounter with Dan first.

 **So, that's the story. Dan defeated and Walker now has Dan. The last chapter will be wrapping things up and Danny dealing with Lilith's new ghost powers.**

 **So, until the next chapter…**


	27. Chapter 27

Danny flew home. He took a deep breath and allowed himself a smile. He had finally beaten Dan and Walker was going to make sure that Dan would never be a threat again. Danny phased through the front door and landed on the ground. He changed back to his human form and walked into the living room. Sam, Jazz and Lilith were waiting for him. They smiled as he walked in and sat down beside Lilith and Sam. The chairs from the kitchen were still in the living room. "So, what did the ghosts say?" Sam prompted softly. Danny shook his head. "Not much. I just wanted to thank them for helping out. That and I had a word with Walker. Walker has taken Dan in to custody and will sentence him according to his crimes," Danny answered.

Jazz nodded and started when her phone jingled, telling her she had a text. She took her phone out and saw it was her son. Sam had called Jack and Maddie as soon as they got home, which was shortly before Danny returned. They had carried Vlad's body into the ghost assault vehicle. They didn't know what to do with his body but they could hardly leave a dead body in the park. Jazz smiled and replied. "What was that about Jazz?" Danny inquired. "Oh, it was just Timmy asking if everything was sorted out," Jazz answered and then texted her husband that it was safe to return home. Danny turned to Lilith. "I'm sorry Lilith, but before I can explain a few things you need to know about being a halfa, I need to call Stan and check in on how he's doing. Is that alright?" Danny retorted to Lilith. Lilith was surprised as she wasn't sure that Danny had heard her in the park. She smiled and nodded. She understood, it had been a long and busy day.

Danny left the room and called Stan. He explained that Dan was being dealt with by the ghost equivalent of the police and that Vlad was dead. Stan informed Danny that Lance Thunder had been looking for Danny to get the scoop on the story. Stan informed Danny that no one had been hurt at the school and all the children had gotten back home safely. Danny informed Stan that there was currently a ghost shield up around Casper High. Stan let Danny know that the chief had given them the next day off. Danny promised to meet up and explain everything that had happened the next day and they finished the call. It was a short call.

Danny then returned to the living room and there was a knock on the door. Sam answered it and invited Jack, Maddie and the teens inside. They all filed into the living room and sat down. They waited for the full story. However Danny was tired and wasn't in the mood for explaining everything. Andrew frowned and noticed the missing members of their group. "Hey, where's Dani, Tucker and Valerie?" he asked boldly. "Valerie was injured during the fight and Tucker took her home. Don't worry Kalie and Frankie, it's just a broken ankle. Nothing serious. And Dani… well she had to go away for a little while," Sam answered. As if on que, there was another knock on the door and Sam invited in Tucker. Tucker saw that Danny really wasn't in the mood to explain everything and muttered to his friend that he'd take his girls home and explain everything. Danny smiled his thanks and Tucker, Kalie and Frankie left. Jazz assured him that she would do the same with Timmy and went home. Sam then invited to explain everything to Carly, Abby, Andrew and Jack and Maddie at Fenton works and then take the kids home.

Soon it was only Danny and Lilith left in the living room. Danny turned to Lilith and smiled at her. "So, how did you learn that you had ghost powers?" he asked conversationally. Lilith grinned excitedly and told Danny what happened and Danny nodded. He was furious that Dan had hurt his daughter but he knew that things would be easier for Lilith now, at least relatively speaking.

He then started to show Lilith some of his most basic powers and explained how he learned to control them. Lilith tried to copy but could only really use her intangibility. So as training, father and daughter returned the chairs in the living room to the kitchen by phasing through the wall. Danny decided to show Lilith how he changed from Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom and she tried to copy. White rings travelled over her body and she changed. It took her by surprise and she yelped in fear. She felt so different. She felt lighter and colder. Her body glowed softly with an ethereal light like Danny Phantom and most other ghosts. She rushed through the house and ran into the bathroom to have a look at herself. Her hair was still down and long except it was now white with a single black stripe. She wore a suit similar to Danny Phantom's. However it was different too. The sleeves only reached just past her elbow and she didn't wear any gloves. She had a thicker sliver belt across her middle and her boots were more like her mother's old combat boots than Danny's Phantom's boots. Her amethyst eyes had changed into a dark glowing green colour. Darker than her father's but they were still kind and caring. She stared at her new appearance and turned to see her father watching her, filled with pride. She smiled broadly at him and he held out his hand. She took it eagerly and Danny flew out of the house with his daughter and taught her how to fly like a ghost.

Sam looked up on her way home to see Danny and Lilith flying through the air above her. She couldn't help but smile at them. There was another Phantom in Amity Park. She couldn't help but think that the ghosts of the Ghost Zone were going to get a nasty shock when they next attacked. The Box Ghost was probably going to become Lilith's best training tool. The world would learn about Vlad and Dan tomorrow. The funeral would take place during the next few days. Lilith would be swarmed by the school kids once word got out but tonight was for Danny and Lilith alone. Sam watched her daughter take her first tentative flight with her father on his nightly patrol in the sunset.

 **So that's that. My second fanfic. Let me know what you thought of it. This will probably remain a stand-alone story.**

 **I want to thank anyone that took the time to read the entire story. And of course thank you to everyone who took the time to review my story. It really means a lot for me to see people reading and enjoying this.**

 **I will be writing more fanfics in the future, not sure just how many yet. I have an idea for two involving Danny Phantom but you'll have to wait and see if they make it to the page. (I often have lots of ideas for stories but don't write them because I lose interest).**

 **Well, until the next chapter… or rather the next fanfic…**


End file.
